


Escuchame a través de tus labios.

by Heda_YLH



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Clarke Griffin, Deaf Character, Deaf!Lexa, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Modern AU, Prejudice Clarke, Protective Siblings, Romance, Shy Lexa (The 100), Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, sick!lexa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_YLH/pseuds/Heda_YLH
Summary: Clarke Griffin ha encontrado el apartamento perfecto cerca de la universidad: amplio, bonito y artístico. Todo esto dentro de un edificio estilo urbano habitado por personas de lo más interesantes, al menos de su piso hacia abajo porque la habitante del apartamento 13 es un dolor de cabeza.O bien, esta es la historia donde Clarke Griffin odia a muerte a su vecina  por motivos absurdos y prejuicios tontos, hasta que un día de necesidad y urgencia, la única que puede tenderle la mano es precisamente la mujer de sus pesadillas, quién no entendía del todo el desagrado de Clarke en primer lugar.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Prólogo.

Luces rojas, luces blancas, luces azules. Una y otra vez, golpeando su sentido de la vista sin descanso alguno, a pesar de tener los ojos entrecerrados, no lograba evitar ver esos colores repetidamente sin entender lo que pasaba, sobre todo si consideraba que su frente le ardía como nunca antes y estaba llena de un líquido viscoso cuyo aroma hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

Algo o alguien la estaba jalando. Quiso abrir sus parpados pero eran tan pesados.

Rojo, blanco, azul, blanco, rojo, azul…

Era lo único agradable de todo lo que paso aquella noche.


	2. Cómo no ser un buen vecino.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke encuentra el sitio perfecto para vivir gracias a Raven, quién no le menciona el pequeño detalle que podría arruinarlo todo, aun más cuando descubre que el origen de sus males es una hermosa joven que parece no conocer el respeto, al menos desde la perspectiva de la recien llegada.

5 A.M.

Clarke ni siquiera necesito echar un vistazo a su mesita de noche donde reposaba su reloj despertador para saber qué condenada hora era, se hecho, estaba segura que su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar a esa hora pese a cualquier resistencia puesta previamente.

Bufó molesta. Como cada mañana, cada condenada mañana desde hacía un par de semanas volteó a ver el techo y le echó mil maldiciones a la persona que vivía en ese piso, quien sin contemplación alguna desbordaba su energía mañanera con pasos ruidosos, movimientos constantes de muebles- quizá una silla o algo similar- extendiéndose un breve lapso de paz y silencio que, si Clarke utilizaba para adormilarse de nuevo, era el motivo de su incrementada frustración cuando los sonidos regresaban con un poco más de fuerza, por mucho que la inquilina se ausentara un promedio de una hora, retornando con la confianza necesaria para mover aún más cosas sin el menor de los cuidados o respeto por el resto del edificio.

Clarke levantó su mano, buscó la ubicación de la cacofonía y sacó el dedo medio como único método de relajación.

Muchos le preguntaron el por qué no abandonaba ese apartamento si tanto detestaba vivir en él, sin mencionar su apasionado pasatiempo de quejarse de ello cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema. La respuesta era sencilla: pereza y practicidad. Clarke era conocida por su dificultad para levantarse por las mañanas, característica que no se complementaba bien con su horario matutino en la Universidad, también era parcialmente poco social. Le agradaba a la gente, podía relacionarse perfecta e íntimamente siempre y cuando no fuera más tiempo del socialmente necesario, ocasionando que los dormitorios no fueran su elección número uno en cuestión de cercanía ni mucho más del año que llevaba desperdiciado en ellos.

Así que, cuando una de sus amigas de la infancia la encontró por casualidad frente al tablón de anuncios buscando algo asequible, barato y cómodo, no dudó en recomendarle el sitio donde ella vivía. La chica sería una excelente vendedora, tanto que el producto que promocionara, podría parecer la cura de todos los males en la vida.

“Está equipado con todo, es enorme. El baño es un cielo de relajación y el armario es el paraíso en cuestión de espacio. Tendrás un estudio, un cuarto de juegos, si sabes a lo que me refiero…”, anunció sugestivamente. “Cuenta con todos los servicios básicos, aire acondicionado y calefacción. El casero es un tipo calvo muy serio pero justo, tenemos vigilancia las 24 horas sin costo adicional, puedes hacer fiestas sin que nadie se queje, las mascotas están permitidas, al igual que las visitas sin preguntas ni prejuicios”, prometió, “además, el precio es un regalo para alguien cuyo ingreso es meramente académico y está a dos minutos de aquí… ¡Nunca más volverás a llegar tarde!”.

“¿Cuál es la trampa?”, inquirió recelosa en su momento.

Debió haberlo sabido. Las señales siempre estuvieron ahí.

“Ninguna. El anterior inquilino tuvo que mudarse por motivos personales repentinamente”, comentó sin extenderse. “Nadie sabe que está vacante y, estoy segura de lograr que Luna te recomiende con Titus si deseas mudarte antes que sea anunciado”, añadió sin explicar quién era uno u otro.

“Suena a que no tengo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo”, comentó Clarke frunciendo lo labios.

“Nop”, respondió Raven Reyes. “Es más, en este momento podrías estar perdiendo la oportunidad de tu vida. Literalmente”, agregó para presionar, “Creo que te gustará el sitio, el estilo encajará contigo”.

“¿Puedes pasarme la información de contacto?”, solicitó Clarke.

“Puedo hacer algo mejor aún, te llevaré ahora mismo”, la animó. Raven la tomó de la mano mientras con la otra enviaba un par de mensajes de texto a un destinatario desconocido.

Cruzaron el campus por completo, atravesando el área de artes plásticas, que era el grado de Clarke. Pasaron frente a los dormitorios, un par de casas de fraternidades y se adentraron rápidamente en una calle de estilo comercial que parecía tener lo necesario sin moverse demasiado. Desde una pequeña librería café llamada _la última hija del Conde_ ; una tienda de conveniencia y hasta un pequeño bazar donde podría ir a buscar algo de material para sus locas ideas pintorescas. Los márgenes de la imagen que rodeaba su futuro hogar eran otoñales. Era mitad de septiembre cuando decidió que no quería seguir compartiendo su espacio vital con una compañera de habitación. Las hojas color ocre, anaranjado y dorado colgaban holgadamente de las delgadas ramas de los árboles.

“Es aquí”, apuntó Raven al recinto más elevado de la calle. “Trece departamentos, dos por piso, el tuyo sería el onceavo”, indicó.

Clarke levantó la vista hacia el inmueble estilo neoyorkino. Contó ocho pisos, cada uno señalado con ventanales protegidos- uno a la izquierda, dos a la derecha- por una estructura de acero de color negro, protegiendo la estructura de ladrillo marrón detrás. Parecía increíblemente antiguo con un toque de modernidad, era asombrosamente amplio. A un costado se encontraban las escaleras de emergencia que se enlazaban en cada piso mediante una puerta de metal reforzado, terminando en un callejón que no parecía nada seguro, estaba mal iluminado incluso para esa hora del día. Debajo de la ruta de evacuación normativa se localizaba el área para estacionar y asegurar métodos de transporte ecológicos como pudieran ser bicicletas o algo un poco más grande, pésimamente ubicado detrás de los enormes contenedores de desechos del lugar.

“No te fijes en ello”, dijo Raven recuperando su atención. “La única que es capaz de meterse en ese lugar es la Comandante”, comentó encogiéndose de hombros antes de jalarla consigo para encontrarse con alguien más, sin percibir la presencia de alguien en las escaleras, casi llegando al último piso.

Clarke se dejó llevar sin oponerse demasiado, quería conocer el interior sin mayor dilatación. El piso inferior era el único que era del color del concreto, con márgenes horizontales que complementaban perfectamente el estilo mencionado. La entrada estaba sobre tres peldaños exteriores, siendo una puerta de cristal grueso para evitar romperse con facilidad, la cerradura era electrónica, por lo que nadie sin llave podría siquiera pensar en ingresar a no ser que algún inquilino abriera o el vigilante.

“El panel se divide con la numeración de los apartamentos. Procura no presionar el trece, nadie te va a contestar ahí”, le informó misteriosamente.

Mientras Raven se hacía de la llave. Clarke siguió explorando con la vista los detalles, sin duda se imaginaba viviendo ahí, de hecho, creía que sería un buen anzuelo para sus futuras citas aún no programadas, pensamiento que ocasionó regocijo en su interior. Ya no tendría que usar el viejo truco del calcetín en la puerta de su alcoba para evitar intromisiones de terceros.

Entró a seguir de la latina. El recibidor era un poco pequeño, se encontraban los casilleros de correo de los habitantes, un pasillo discretamente largo que finalizaba en la puerta del ascensor. La mayor presencia dentro del área era la escalera que conectaba los pisos.

“En este piso vive Indra, es una ex militar malencarada, estricta y un poco volátil. Nunca, escúchame bien, N-U-N-C-A te quejes de nada que provenga del departamento trece si quieres llevar una existencia tranquila. Lo mismo con Titus, en general no te quejes con ellos”, observó. “él no vive aquí, viene una vez al día a corroborar que todo siga de pie, es muy puntual, tanto que seguramente abrirá la puerta en dos a tres minutos, sólo debemos esperar”.

Y así pasó.

Raven cruzó un par de frases con él. Mencionó más de tres veces a Luna, quién parecía importante en la conversación. Prometió que pagaría su parte de la renta más tardar esa semana, primero tenía que convencer a su jefa de darle un aumento significativo por haber evitado una crisis absoluta con la máquina de expresos, sin mencionar que seguía buscando un comprador para su idea de combustibles limpios. El hombre suspiró sin creerle del todo la perorata, regresándola a la tierra pidiendo con la mirada que le hablara de la chica nueva.

“Ella es Clarke…”

“Clarke Griffin”, extendió su mano para presentarse.

“Está interesada en el apartamento once”, informó Raven.

“Bien”, respondió lacónicamente.

“Clarke estudia…”, diablos, no se habían puesto suficientemente al corriente en toda su interacción.

“Arte”, reveló la chica.

“Carece de relevancia. El espacio es adecuado para cualquier necesidad, buena ubicación, excelente iluminación, sin mencionar la privacidad”, enumeró el hombre, “si lo puede pagar, es suyo”.

“Sobre todo en los últimos pisos”, apremió Raven hablando de la privacidad. “Recuerdo cuando yo estuve en ese apartamento, qué tiempos…”

“Un mes de depósito y otro adelantado. Luna te ha recomendado, así que no pediré el resto de los requisitos”, anunció sin cambiar ni un poco su tono.

El trato estuvo cerrado tan pronto Titus le mostró el departamento. No podía negarse al precio, mucho menos a la enorme habitación principal o al que sería su espacio artístico en el futuro mientras durase su formación universitaria. Al entrar lo primero que se percibía era la cocina inmediatamente a su lado izquierdo, estaba equipada con lo prometido por Raven, bien podría servirle a alguien que no supiera nada culinario o bien a un erudito de la materia, en medio estaba una pequeña isla para complementar. Unos pasos más y se encontraba un modesto comedor y lo que bien podría ser el espacio a modificar para las necesidades del inquilino. Un pasillo se abría hacia un par de habitaciones, la vista era gloriosa, no era demasiado elevado para ver mucho de la ciudad universitaria que era lo más cercano, pero sí lograba ver el horizonte sobre la copa de los árboles que abundaban en la zona.

Su mudanza fue rápida, con mayor eficacia de la sospechada siendo que para acomodarse en su primer año tuvieron que pasar dos semanas antes de dignarse a abrir las cajas y organizar con propiedad.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, de hecho, lo fue durante su primer día. Todos sus vecinos eran maravillosos, al menos a los que conoció de forma exprés en el ir y venir de llevar cosas.

Había una pareja de recién casados en el piso tres. Lincoln. El chico, era enorme, su piel morena llena de tatuajes con rostro de malas intenciones, llevaba la cabeza rapada, lo que hacía parecer a sus ojos mucho más pequeños de lo que era, su nariz era recta y poco ancha, los labios eran grandes y bonitos, lo suficientemente rellenos para ser besables pero a su vez excelentes para su rostro masculino; sus brazos estaban increíblemente tonificados, cubiertos de trazos tribales que continuaban hasta su pecho donde la playera sin manga los resguardaban de la vista, todo el gritaba _peligro_ – aunque resultó ser un osito de peluche en cuestión de ternura- Octavia, su esposa, quién parecía adorable – siendo realmente la que podría asesinarte bajo cualquier motivación-, era tan alta como ella, ojos azules que resaltaban hermosamente entre su cabello negro azabache y su piel blanca, acompañados por su nariz delicada y labios que si bien no eran tan gruesos como los de su marido, seguro devolvían la misma característica en sus besos; ambos vestían ropa deportiva, como si fuera su trato de pareja y pasatiempo común, dado la buena figura que ambos modelaban.

Después paso un joven estudiante de ingeniería, no quería estereotipar pero sus rasgos orientales lo definieron como el chico inteligente, ojos pequeños y rasgados, cara redonda, nariz discretamente ancha y labios casi lineales, su cabello era castaño oscuro sin forma, Clarke no creyó que se peinara con frecuencia. Le gusto que fuera cortes con ella, sumamente dulce procurando ofrecer ayuda cuando ya llevaba con él una caja que le robaba la fuerza total de sus delgados brazos.

Por último, su vecino de enfrente, fue un corto avistamiento el suyo. Era alto, no tanto como Lincoln pero si más que ella, su cabello era largo, castaño claro, sus ojos estaban modestamente más separados de lo usual cosa que se podía ignorar perfectamente al ver el curioso tono verde claro en ellos, sobre todo cuando pasaban a la nariz cuyo puente estaba desviado, probablemente un mal golpe y una fractura mal tratada fueron la causa; su apariencia era descuidada, casual, un estilo que le hacía ver atractivo y a la vez extraño. Lo más impactante de él, era el aroma a ambientador que brotó de su departamento para ocultar el innegable olor a droga recreativa.

Cada uno de ellos se ofreció a ayudarle conforme pasaron a su lado y notaban su tortuosa labor de mudanza. Clarke se negó amablemente a los ofrecimientos, no quería ser la típica vecina que pudiera parecer damisela en apuros. Ni siquiera le avisó a sus padres de la mudanza para evitar que quisieran ir a apoyarle en algo como eso, que más allá de ser necesidad era un capricho propio. Sabía que podía lograrlo sola, eran pocas cajas, nada demasiado grande, todo iría bien… Al menos hasta que, cargando el último par de cajas- unas absurdamente pesadas- necesitó de quién le ayudara presionando el botón del ascensor por ella, dado que, si estiraba un poco más de lo debido alguno de sus dedos, quizá perdería el control de sus brazos que estaban demasiado cansados como para bajarlos, hacer la acción requerida y volver a cogerlas.

Parecía estar de suerte cuando escuchó un par de ladridos en la entrada acompañado por pasos ligeros a su lado.

“Oh, excelente”, exclamó alegre. “No puedo llegar hasta el botón del elevador”, habló rápidamente, un poco fatigada por llevar ese peso sin descanso.

Clarke volteó a ver quién sería su salvación.

No se esperaba nada de aquello.

Una… no, una no. _La_ chica más hermosa que pudiera haber cruzado su mirada estaba caminando hacia la escalera con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro que se completó cuando volteó a ver al canino -un bonito ejemplar mestizo color blanco con dos manchas negras, una sobre el ojo derecho y la más grande sobre la espalda- a su lado, parecían ir jugando entre ellos. Clarke olvidó por completo que hacía ahí o qué esperaba, mientras observaba el cabello castaño de la chica ondear con el movimiento pese a llevarlo en una coleta desenfadada, probablemente venía de correr o sencillamente decidió pasear a su mascota esa mañana.

“Hey, ¿podrías ayudarme?”, le pidió, mirándola suplicante detrás de las cajas, siendo sus ojos lo único que sobresalía.

Escuchó un ladrido.

La joven la miró una fracción de segundo dubitativa. Y sólo hizo eso. Pareció evaluar un par de segundos la situación, sin mostrar nunca la intención de acercarse para auxiliarla. Clarke ya no habló de nuevo, pensando en que debió escucharla, era imposible que su grito ahogado le pasara desapercibido. Pero la chica, sin mayor dilatación, se dirigió a la escalera, desapareciendo por ella.

“¡Hey!”, vociferó. “Podrías haber dicho que no, no se te caía nada”, bramó.

Escuchó un ladrido más y fue todo.

Clarke nunca se sintió más ofendida que en ese momento. Era increíble su cinismo al detenerse y no ayudarle incluso cuando le solicitó explícitamente el apoyo. Estaba tan enojada que dejó caer las cajas para presionar con exceso de fuerza el botón que antes le ocasionó problemas.

La dueña del apartamento No. 1 salió brevemente al escuchar el escándalo. Era una persona de piel oscura, bajita por unos centímetros a comparación de Clarke, eso sí, su silueta estaba en forma, ciertamente sus músculos eran por mucho más imponentes que cualquier otro aspecto de ella, se veía fuerte e intimidante sobre todo por la cicatriz en forma de cruz inclinada que dominaba la mayor parte de su frente, era un trazo ovalado pero limpio que le daba toda la personalidad necesaria para amedrentar a cualquiera, que resaltaba ante el corte de cabello militante. La mujer llevaba ropa deportiva con el logotipo del departamento de policía local, bien podría ser su pijama o su ropa de relajación, si es que alguien como ella pudiera realmente hacer algo así.

“Lo siento”, se disculpó Clarke al ver el mohín iracundo de la mujer. “Indra, ¿cierto? Soy Clarke Griffin, la chica nueva, me he mudado al apartamento once… bueno, me sigo mudando”, se acercó con intención de extender su mano cortésmente.

Ella asintió en silencio, levantando una ceja al ver el caótico charco que provenía de una de las cajas. Aparentemente uno de sus frascos de pintura sufrió daños severos en la rabieta.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”, ofreció fríamente.

Clarke asintió rápidamente.

“Le pedí a una de las chicas que vive aquí, pero parece estar tan atrapada en su egoísta existencia que no fue capaz de ayudarme a presionar un botón”, se quejó inmediatamente esperando un poco de empatía por parte de la mujer.

Indra, quién cerraba la puerta de su casa en ese momento para echarle la mano se detuvo en seco. Respiró profundo y continuó sus acciones solo que abrió nuevamente la puerta, se adentró un par de segundos y salió con un trapeador. Se acercó a Clarke, le detuvo la puerta del ascensor recién llegado y la miró crudamente.

“Espero que regreses a limpiar cuando termines”, indicó.

Clarke se sintió idiota juzgando amablemente a Indra, pues creyó que, con esa musculatura y su aire honorable, le acompañaría hasta su apartamento.

Asintió rápidamente, subiendo en el cubículo metálico.

Al abrirse la puerta de nuevo se encontró con la misma joven castaña quién parecía disfrutar de su travesía por las escaleras, no tanto su pequeño acompañante quién la hizo detenerse a darle un poco de agua de una botella especial que cargaba consigo por si era necesario mientras acariciaba sus orejas. Era una escena muy tierna o lo habría sido por el escozor emocional que Clarke estaba experimentando en ese preciso instante.

Clarke la miró rápidamente, esperando que la tragara la tierra ya. La chica respondió la mirada, sonriéndole amablemente sin mediar palabra, la rubia pasó de ella, ignorándole con total intención, siendo mucho más ruda con su indiferencia de lo que fue la otra.

El perro le gruñó a Clarke tan pronto hizo el acto de desprecio, algo que no le importó a la chica, quién abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar con una patada ligera y llevó la caja chorreante hasta el baño para ocuparse del desastre de color que dejó tras de sí.

Para cuando salió, ni la chica ni el perro seguían ahí.

* * *

La cuestión no mejoró a la mañana siguiente. Empeorando exponencialmente conforme el ruido aumentaba de intensidad, haciendo que Clarke saltara de la cama, cogiera el primer artículo lo suficientemente largo y comenzara a golpear el techo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. El escándalo en el piso superior no cesó, hasta parecía burlarse de ella quien fuera la persona que vivía sobre su apartamento.

Tras dos minutos de incesante guerra a palos entre la escoba de Clarke y el techo de su habitación, se escucharon prudentes golpes en su puerta. La joven artista intentó mejorar su aspecto lo máximo posible para no dar una impresión de locura absoluta al abrir y ser encontrada con el cabello hecho un desastre y el maquillaje corrido por quedarse dormida sin lavar su rostro debido al cansancio.

“Buen día”, saludó suavemente una chica morena un par de años mayor que ella, su rostro era solemne, le llamaron el atención sus ojo, que eran grandes y oscuros, armonizando adecuadamente con su cabello castaño cenizo armado de rizos rebeldes en una maraña despeinada para ser la hora que era, bajo sus ojos portaba unas ojeras que bien podrían haberse acrecentado por el escándalo montado por ella misma minutos atrás. Era delgada y a la vez se notaba su fuerza por la forma en la que se tensaban sus músculos visibles. “No nos hemos presentado, me llamo Luna, soy amiga de Raven. Fui yo quien te recomendó para el alquiler con Titus”, mencionó con total tranquilidad. Clarke asintió admirando su ropa de cama, pues era algo extraño ver un camisón estilo hippie que pudiera verse tan bien en una persona de su edad. “En este edificio no hay reglas, somos incluyentes y flexibles, permitimos mascotas y todo tipo de vegetación. Lo único que pedimos a cambio es el respeto de las áreas y, de ser posible, el horario de descanso del resto”.

“Con lo cual estoy sumamente de acuerdo”, casi vociferó Clarke echando una mirada fúrica hacia arriba.

“Me alegra que estemos en la misma página”, sonrió Luna forzadamente. “Raven me habló positivamente de ti”, musitó sin exaltarse. “No esperaba escuchar un concierto de golpes y groserías tan temprano”.

Clarke abrió los labios para responder ante ello, pero fue callada prematuramente por la mano levantada de su interlocutora.

“Te pido cordialmente que lo evites en un futuro, sobre todo en mis días no laborales, si tienes alguna duda puedes acercarte a Raven, ella sabrá orientarte”, comentó en el mismo tono. “Estamos en el apartamento nueve, justo debajo de ti”, indicó.

En ese momento preciso, la inquilina del apartamento trece venía bajando por las escaleras vestida con un top deportivo color rojo brillante y unas medias ajustadas grises, llevaba una gorra a juego para evitar regresar con un peinado caótico, a su espalda una pequeña mochila que quizá llevaba sus artículos personales básicos y un poco de agua, a su lado el pequeño perro siguiéndole el ritmo. Luna usó la misma mano con la cual la había callado para saludar a la chica, quien respondió con una sonrisa amable y genuina, defendiendo sus hermosos ojos verdes sobre la devastada rubia, quien no logró sacar simpatía alguna de sí misma para ampliar el saludo a su despertador involuntario, volteando su cara rápidamente para mostrar su descontento.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la muestra de indiferencia, pasando un poco menos animada a su lado, siguiendo su camino sin despedirse ni mediar palabra con Luna.

“Muy maduro”, manifestó Luna. “¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?”

“No me pidas estar radiante si me despiertan a las cinco de la mañana con escándalo desmesurado y sin respeto alguno por mi propio descanso… Esa, esa maldita…”

“Regla número 2: no quejarse de la Comandante”, la interrumpió Luna. “No me hagas venir a repetirlas”, instó tanto con palabras como con su mirada.

Desde entonces Clarke sobrevivió una semana intentando ignorar la constante molestia de tener aquella chica como su vecina. Incluso quiso limar asperezas tras un par de semanas de roces torpes en el pasillo o las escaleras, tras dos ocasiones fallidas por su orgullo, intentó saludarla cuando pasó por su apartamento sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Generando mayor resentimiento en su contra. Tanto por su deuda de sueño como por su constante petulancia hacia ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué Lexa no habrá ido a salvar a Clarke? ¿Quién es y por qué es tan especial para todos en el edificio?


	3. La persona que menos esperas...

Clarke miró con desagrado el lienzo blanco frente a ella. Era una asignación estúpida, para ser honesta no le gustaba que le dijeran cómo dirigir su perspectiva artística, el simple hecho de poner una meta a sus ideas la bloqueaba terriblemente. Justo como ahora.

¿Cómo se suponía que pudiera pintar al destino propio?

Si, precisamente _esa_ era la tarea.

Destino, futuro, designios, caprichos de entes inexistentes o relativos. Era algo indescifrable, inefable para algunos y absurdo para otros. Sería muy sencillo irse por algo dentro del estereotipo y contestar la inquisitiva de su tarea con algo tan simple como el anhelo a largo plazo de la gran mayoría de las personas: amor, compañía, éxito, felicidad. Ya saben, cosas básicas e inalcanzables si las pretendes en un solo paquete.

“No quiero pinceladas de atardeceres en pareja”, se mofó su profesor en su momento viendo la cara de todos los universitarios en problemas. “Quiero pasión en lo que sea que su alma quiera trazar en este insípido retazo de tela unido a cuatro varas de madera… Quiero que tornen lo absurdo en armonioso, que desintegren el tiempo y lo goteen línea tras línea en colores para mí… quiero el deseo más profundo de su corazón”.

Clarke a veces pensaba que ese profesor en particular usaba alguna clase de sustancias recreativas, nadie en su sano juicio produciría piezas tan sublimes a la vista como lo hacía él, como tampoco nadie podría explicar jamás que era lo que se veía en sus retratos. Lo único era la sensación embriagante cuando buscaban dilucidar cada matiz en sus colores, las figuras entre tantas y tan diversas texturas, sin saber si usó pincel, sus manos o una espátula.

Así que, si bien era una asignación basura y sin verdadero objetivo, también era la tarea más importante que Clarke Griffin hubiese tenido pleno sentido de responsabilidad de realizar con verdadero esmero. El motivo real de haber escogido esa universidad precisamente y ese grado sobre toda la gama curricular ofertada.

Tenía meses enteros para llevarlo a cabo, era su único consuelo frente al irritante blanco que obtenía cada vez que se quedaba minutos enteros observando el espacio buscando una sola idea lo suficientemente digna. Después empezaba el ruido metálico en el techo, como si recorrieran cientos de sillas chirriantes sobre alguna superficie de cristal una y otra vez, para ser suplido únicamente por un martilleo rítmico y sutil que fácilmente podría perderse entre los sonidos cotidianos de cualquier ciudad pequeña a media tarde.

La chica suspiraba, miraba al cielo y se daba por vencida, justificando su procrastinación artística con la presencia de su infernal vecina del apartamento 13 y sus pasatiempos altamente ruidosos, que si bien un día parecía ser alfarería, otro podría ser la carpintería. A veces sólo agradecía que no tocara algún instrumento que necesitara amplificador, porque sus nervios no soportarían despertar temprano y también sobrellevar horas de música amateur justo en su cabeza.

Ese día como muchos otros previos decidió darse un respiró mental de sus obligaciones- algo sumamente frecuente-, tomó sus llaves y un poco de dinero para dirigirse a la calle por algo para comer, si bien tenía una hermosa cocina equipada para lo necesario y también otro poco de lo avanzado, no sería esta etapa cuando Clarke realmente adquiriera dotes culinarios de supervivencia, de hecho, en cuestión de gusto era nada exigente. Quizá por eso su cena favorita era un bol de ramen instantáneo y una soda aleatoria, los jueves solía escoger uno vegetariano, acompañado por un paquete de galletas de avena, autoengañándose con la idea de una merienda sana que para nada lo era.

“Hola once”, le saludó un hombre desgarbado sentado en las escaleras. Clarke sólo habló con él una ocasión tras mudarse y, por hablar con él, se entiende que ella probablemente dijo hola y él sólo sacudió su cabeza. Era atractivo a su manera, su piel era blanca naturalmente y pálida, secundario a lo que sería una vida no muy mesurada en ciertos aspectos, le gustaban sus ojos claros, parecían crípticos y sinceros, su nariz se le antojaba un poco grande y desviada, dentro de la sospecha mental de Clarke estaba una fractura vieja por alguna riña estúpida, era muy pronto para decirlo. La vez que lo conoció llevaba el cabello largo, cepillado hacia atrás con bastante pegatina, ahora lo tenía con corte militar apenas dejando un poco largo en la parte superior para darse el lujo de ir contra el modelo. Olía a café y tabaco, en lugar de otros materiales menos legales. Algo común entre los universitarios eran las bolsas y el trazo oscuro de los constantes desvelos, el joven en cuestión no parecía ser la excepción, salvo que, por alguna extraña razón, las ojeras quedaban estupendamente con su palidez general.

“Hola vecino”, respondió Clarke peleando con sus llaves y la bolsa de compras.

“Llámame Murphy”, le pidió dando un salto de su sitio en la escalera para incorporarse.

“Bien, en ese caso, soy Clarke”, se presentó formalmente ella.

“Lindo nombre, princesa”, contestó el chico.

Clarke se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía una charla superficial en ese momento, sólo quería entrar, preparar su sopa y prender el televisor en algún canal con programación aleatoria mientras canalizaba un poco de sueño para subsistir humanamente con éxito.

Era su rutina desde que le obligaron a alterar su ciclo circadiano.

“¿Puedo pasar a tu departamento?”, preguntó sin mucho rodeo Murphy.

Clarke alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa.

“No te ofendas, no eres mi tipo. Es sólo que dejé unas llaves en algún lugar del edificio y mi salvador no ha aparecido con ellas o el duplicado… Las escaleras son grandiosas, no me malentiendas, pero no después de tres días sin dormir, probablemente seis latas de bebidas energizantes y una aspirina caducada”.

“Bien”, accedió Clarke sin mayor dilatación. Parecía que no la estaba pasando muy bien y, conociendo su historial, probablemente ella quizá esté en condiciones similares una vez que las fiestas de las fraternidades dieran su punto de inicio.

Murphy hizo reverencia dramática, tomó las llaves de Clarke y abrió la puerta con gallardía no sospechada, eso sí, no le dio el paso a la chica ante su propio apartamento, en su lugar, lanzó las llaves a la primera superficie plana para después buscar un sitio donde poder yacer él también, siendo el piso del improvisado comedor el elegido, parecía que el sofá al final de la habitación no era lo suficientemente tentador.

“Haré algo de sopa, ¿te gustaría un poco?”

Murphy gruñó en respuesta.

“Tengo agua, un poco de vino blanco y un par de cervezas”, ofreció amablemente echando un vistazo en el comedor.

“Elegante”, contestó mordazmente el joven.

“Intento ser cortés”, repuso Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

“Eres un encanto”, contestó Murphy con un tono sutilmente sarcástico, frotándose ambos parpados con su dedo índice y pulgar. “Literalmente lo eres”, reitero con voz más ligera. “Nadie habría dejado entrar al vagabundo del edificio tan fácilmente a su casa, eres la tercera persona que me topo hoy… Lo intenté con la chica del siete, la pareja del nueve…”

“Quizá se deba a tu ambientador doméstico”, bromeó Clarke mientras vaciaba los fideos secos en un plato con agua y lo metía al microondas.

Murphy hizo un amago de sonrisa desde el piso. Clarke no estaba segura de si le agradaba o no, pero convivir con él no era tan complicado, quizá podría ser el primer vecino con el que pudiera establecer una amistad o relación cordial real.

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?”, le preguntó Clarke continuando distraídamente con la preparación de la cena.

“Creo que un año”, calculó sin abrir los ojos, estaba recostado con los brazos y piernas abiertas en el piso, la imagen era divertida por sí misma. “Encontré el lugar por Octavia, la chica del apartamento cuatro, su hermano fue mi compañero de fraternidad antes que abandonara la senda de la hermandad y decidiera ir por mi cuenta”, le contó mientras se reincorporaba. “¿te importa si fumo?”, le preguntó sacando un paquete arrugado de cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su gabardina.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza, le importaba nada si lo hacía.

“La dueña del edificio misma me asignó el apartamento, me dio un precio tentador por ser este piso precisamente y me pidió paciencia”, mencionó mientras prendía su cigarro con agilidad para después levantarse del piso en un solo movimiento. Acercándose a su anfitriona sin pena alguna. “Las primeras semanas odié la idea de haberme mudado, justo como tú”, expresó tomándola por el mentón, echando un vistazo a las ojeras de la chica. “Después aprendí a vivir con ello y ahora…”

“¿Pasas tres días fuera de aquí para no escuchar el maldito concierto matutino?”

“Si y yo… Aprendí vivir de noche, la realidad fluye con una claridad que no sospecharías”, dijo crípticamente, inhalando una bocanada profunda. “Una vez que la conoces, no te parece tan molesto…”, concretó la idea que Clarke articulaba en su mente.

“Dudo que alguien tan poco respetuosa de la tranquilidad ajena sea merecedora del beneficio de la duda”, objetó Clarke molesta.

Murphy se encogió de hombros.

“Necesitas ver con algo que no sean tus ojos, princesa”, la invitó.

Clarke se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla con indecisión. Quizá si estaba siendo muy dura, ser mal vecino no significa que sea mala persona, debe existir algo más, siempre lo hay.

“Además, si te quejas más de dos veces con las personas inadecuadas, el descuento de tu renta es automáticamente cancelado”, comentó él apagando el cigarrillo sobre una servilleta de papel antes de coger una de las galletas no abiertas de Clarke. Justo en ese instante escuchó ladridos mesurados desde el pasillo, “es para mí”, anunció Murphy dando un pequeño mordisco a la golosina, dirigiéndose a la puerta donde le esperaba el ejemplar mestizo que siempre acompañaba a la chica del departamento trece. “Buen chico”, vitoreó John Murphy al ver lo que el canino llevaba en su hocico. “Espero que Emori no sospeche nada”, platicó con él antes de arrojarle la galleta que acababa de robar.

El perro ladró dos veces como respuesta.

“¿Él es tu mencionado salvador?”, preguntó Clarke detrás de Murphy, incrédula ante la hazaña de la mascota.

“Sir Charles es a quién debes acudir cuando algo se extravía”, promocionó su vecino. “Una vez perdí tres onzas de _ya sabes qué,_ y él las encontró en el cesto de mamá Indra en menos de veinte minutos, pude recuperarlo después de soportar una riña de dos horas por parte de la Comandante”, el muchacho acarició al perro con admiración, Clarke supo de inmediato que no era la única anécdota de salvación entre ellos.

Clarke no quería saber de la mencionada Comandante, detestaba la idea de ella merodeando por el edificio con el perro, sencillamente aún no toleraba la idea.

“¿Quién es Emori?”, preguntó desviando un poco el tema.

“Es el amor de mi vida, aunque no se lo he dicho y probablemente aún no lo sospecha”, arrugó el entrecejo. “Vive en apartamento siete, donde mis llaves aparecen por casualidad una o dos veces al mes”, comentó como si no fuera algo premeditado. “Después Charlie aquí las encuentra por mí”, dijo agradecido, “y ella aparece en ese mismo rato o al día siguiente con reclamos por mi descuido, pues es un buen chico, pero no es silencioso”.

Un trote pesado se escuchó venir desde las escaleras.

“¡John Murphy!”, un grito amenazante.

“Ese soy yo”, sonrió con sorna dejándose ver por la puerta del apartamento.

“Es la tercera vez que ese perro se mete a mi departamento y ocasiona un destrozó hasta que encuentra _tus_ llaves”, rugió la voz.

Clarke alzó las cejas, no entendía como pudiera tener tan calculado los tiempos y conocer tan bien las acciones de la vecina.

“Debí olvidarlas la última vez que pasé por tu casa”, contestó en tono conciliador él.

Repentinamente la dueña de la voz se materializó en la escena, estaba un poco agitada por subir corriendo los pisos que los separaban. Era bonita, su piel tenía un tono dorado imposible de ignorar, muy similar a Raven, sus rasgos faciales parecían latinos, nariz fina, labios un poco más gruesos de lo usual, su cabello oscuro estaba hecho un desastre por la carrera que acababa de librar, sus ojos llameantes por la frustración contra Murphy solo incendiaban el chocolate que cubría sus pupilas. Llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo y sobre ella un chaleco holgado de piel a juego con sus botas, sus vaqueros estaban rotos a propósito. Parecía demasiado impetuosa para ser compatible con alguien tan sereno y relajado como Murphy.

“¡Nunca has estado en mí casa!”, riñó ella.

“Qué tú sepas”, la incitó más. “Pero podría estarlo, este sábado a las… 8, si a las ocho me queda perfecto”, lanzó el anzuelo.

“Quisieras”, contestó cínicamente Emori.

“Sí, locamente”, fue la respuesta del chico.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda.

“No vuelvas a mandar a Charles a mi casa”, gruñó sin mirarlo. “No me obligues a reportarte”.

“No me obligues tú a seguirlo intentando”.

Emori dejo salir un grito ahogado de frustración al tocar el primer peldaño de la escalera, Murphy le dio un poco de ventaja antes de seguirla.

“Me encanta esa chica, estoy seguro que me casaré con ella”, se congratuló sonriendo con energía que Clarke no compartía, le agradeció su apoyo, cogió otra galleta de avena que rápidamente lanzó a Sir Charles antes de salir detrás de su prospecto.

Tanto el perro como Clarke se miraron un instante. A la chica le agradaban los animales, le resultaban compañía necesaria en ciertos aspectos, ella misma recordaba un enorme espécimen que su papá le regaló en alguna navidad cercana a su niñez, en aquel entonces no fue siquiera un presente planeado, lo rescató mientras volvía de su trabajo pues parecía que sufrió de abandono. Su padre le puso _grounder,_ más que nada porque le encantaba escarbar en todos los rincones del jardín y patio trasero, algo que siempre ponía de nervios a su madre. Los recuerdos que guardaba del enorme animal eran parte de su colección más apreciada, en parte porque los compartía con su padre; amó todas y cada una de las tardes que correteaba con ellos.

“Pareces agradable”, comentó Clarke al perro frente a ella. Charles inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, evaluando a la humana que intentaba crear un vínculo con él. “Si no fuera por tu dueña, me caerías mejor”, puntualizó Clarke.

Charles ladró tajantemente. Como si se negara a escuchar algo así de la mujer que lo cuidaba.

Y como si nombrarla, incluso de forma tácita, la invocara, la dueña del canino se asomó por el pasillo, quizá buscándolo o sólo por mero sentido de soledad, sea como sea, la castaña pudo observar como su mascota se ponía a la defensiva en contra de Clarke, algo que sólo podía significar desagrado por parte de su mejor amigo a la chica nueva.

Sir Charles rápidamente se sintió atraído por su dueña, corriendo a su lado sin dilatación, ondeando su cola alegremente como si recordara que le acababan de dar una galleta como felicitación por su labor de búsqueda y rescate de unas llaves perdidas. La joven lo recibió con una sonrisa incluso más amplia, encantada por la energía que desprendía el animal.

Por su parte, Clarke no hizo nada más que mirarlos desde el umbral de su casa, considerando que quizá estaba siendo muy inmadura con respecto a su vecina, no era del todo su culpa que ella viviera precisamente debajo de alguien que era tan activa. Volvió sobre sus mismos pasos, determinada a consumir su sopa ahora fría antes de tomar una siesta reparadora.

Tal vez al día siguiente podría construir una mejor relación con la chica, quizá hasta pedirle que fuera un poco más prudente con su generación de contaminación auditiva antes del alba.

* * *

Miró la mesita de noche, la luz blanca indicaba que eran las seis de la mañana. Apretó sus parpados resignada, debía ser una señal divina para ayudarla a ser más productiva, quizá podría terminar sus deberes si lograra concentrarse desde temprano en la lista de pendientes diaria.

Posiblemente podría iniciar su tarea más difícil del año si buscara motivación a esa hora y no por las noches, pero su mente no trabajaba de esa forma y era muy tarde para intentar entrenarla de forma diferente.

Los pasos en su techo no se hicieron esperar, parecía que su sentido del oído estaba intensificándose pues estaba segura de escuchar incluso las patitas del perro chocar contra el piso, sin embargo, por alguna razón llamada John Murphy, le tomó cierta admiración al canino, quizá era por su propia nostalgia y soledad, nadie lo podría decir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se motivo a salir de la cama. Si fuera otra, saldría a hacer ejercicio, tomaría un paseo motivador o estudiaría un poco para sus clases teóricas, pero no, Clarke Griffin se consideraba un imán para las sábanas de su cama, prefería un millar de veces quedarse estática sobre esa blanca superficie que salir de su comodidad y calidez por algo no obligatorio. Aunque no ese día, quería innovarse un poco, probar si podía lograrlo.

Se incorporó lentamente, sacó las piernas de la cama, las posó con parsimonia sobre sus pantuflas manchadas de pintura que no estaban en la basura por valor sentimental, bostezó sin pena y se desperezó estirando los brazos. Se sorprendió de encontrar una idea fresca para el ensayo que le ordenaron en las clases del día anterior, todo iba perfectamente hasta ahora, incluso su vecina estaba en el periodo de silencio que le regalaba cada mañana. Prendió su computadora portátil, abrió el programa necesario antes de bostezar de nuevo.

Café. Necesitaba un poco. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de la bebida, probablemente tendría que ser soluble, la cafetera estaba aún en su caja dentro de otra caja entre las que no desempacaba todavía. Fue cuando empezaron los incidentes del día, en todas sus incursiones a la tienda de conveniencia, jamás añadió un frasco del polvo, crema o siquiera azúcar; Clarke se recordó así misma priorizar balancear su consumo de alimentos viendo lo desprolija y vacía que lucía su alacena y frigorífico juntos.

Arrugó su entrecejo, no quería salir a esas horas pero debía, la idea que le rondaba era demasiado buena para dejarla perderse por pereza y carencia de un estimulante líquido así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco, se puso unos vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta amplia para parecer presentable en su travesía por el ascensor, el recibidor y los pocos metros de distancia, su cabello no era un problema, nada que una coleta desarreglada no pudiera cubrir para una misión tan corta como esa. Tomó unos dólares de su cartera y salió sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, cogió el elevador casi de inmediato, cruzó uno a uno los pisos que eran anunciados con un ligero tintineo hasta que llegó a la planta baja con tan pocas ganas como las que tenía antes de despedirse de su adorada cama.

Repentinamente, ahí estaba su oportunidad y las mañanas también sería su mejor periodo del día para tomar decisiones impulsivas.

La chica del apartamento número trece estaba de cuclillas en el recibidor del edificio, delante de ella estaba su inseparable compañero sentado, parecía que le estaba acomodando el collar o arreglando algún desperfecto por las posiciones. Clarke no se explicaba cómo era que estaba tan bien entrenado si jamás escuchó a su propietaria llamarle la atención, silbarle o generar algún sonido contra él.

“Buenos días”, le saludó Clarke amablemente.

No hubo respuesta.

“Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo”, continuo Clarke su discurso espontáneo. “Mi nombre es Clarke, me acabo de mudar al apartamento once, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?… no he sido muy atenta cuando se trata de llamar tu atención”.

El silencio siguió, solo se escuchaba el tintineo del collar mientras los ágiles dedos de la castaña lo aseguraban al cuello de Sir Charles. Clarke le restó importancia, tal vez sólo estaba muy ensimismada con la complicada misión de vestir al perro, siguió alegando para sí misma a espalda de su interlocutora.

“Me disculpo por mi rabieta del primer día, por golpear con el palo de la escoba el techo, es decir, tu piso… también por llamarte de todo a tu espalda, eso no fue muy atento de mi parte”, expresó sinceramente. “Sin embargo, tú tampoco has sido muy educada en lo que respecta a la convivencia social con los vecinos, ¿eh?”

La chica seguía sin responderle, incluso ahora que ya tenía el collar y la correa en posición, casi pareció sorprendida cuando volteó un poco y vio a Clarke detrás de ella.

“¿No piensas decir nada?”, preguntó Clarke exasperada por su indiferencia. “Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser amable aquí, ignorando lo poco que tratas”.

La joven la miró completamente perdida de la conversación, incluso levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, un gesto que Clarke malinterpretó con desagrado por su parte.

“¡Bien! Gracias, lo he intentado, joder que sí”, gritó pasando a su lado, empujando su hombro con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria pues hizo que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio, chocando contra la pared a su lado.

Sir Charles empezó a ladrar con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, enojado profundamente, su postura cambio totalmente, su pelo en la espalda se erizó y mostró sus dientes amenazadoramente. Clarke volteo únicamente para echarle una mirada asesina al pobre animalito, provocando que su dueña se pusiera delante de él en modo defensivo.

Esta definitivamente no era la forma en la que Clarke quería enderezar su relación con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De momento publico los borradores de cada capítulo sin edición previa, es posible que en el futuro cambien algunos detalles.  
> Puedo prometer que Lexa no es grosera ni está ignorando a Clarke como ella lo cree pero sólo el tiempo le dará la respuesta, seguro alguien ya debe sospechar la causa.


	4. Prejuicio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke decide que es el momento para darle uso completo a su nuevo departamento, no sin antes sufrir un pequeño accidente que la llevara a encontrarse con alguien inesperado.

Para su tercera semana, Clarke aprendió a ignorar a la chica castaña de malos modales, era lo único que le traía cierta paz y regocijo cuando la veía pasar por los pasillos al lado de su perro, que empezaba y no dejaba de ladrar sin parar tan pronto la detectaba. Al menos los primeros días después de su encuentro en la entrada y su mal recibida disculpa. Por momentos se preguntó qué hizo mal, si algo en su discurso fue agraviante o si previamente alguna de sus acciones fue tomada de forma errónea, aunque lentamente fue desapareciendo su culpa interior. No siempre se puede ser amigo de todos, evidentemente tampoco un buen vecino.

Esperó el reporte con su casero, Luna o algún otro integrante del complejo inmueble. Absolutamente nadie hizo un escándalo del pequeño altercado, más no volvió a ser objeto de los saludos no afectivos de Indra ni le proporcionaba atención Luna si la veía pasar. No hacía más fácil vivir en el edificio, pero tampoco se sumaba como una dificultad.

Poco a poco se dignó a terminar de desempacar, siendo una proeza universitaria tras año y medio de haberse mudado. Su madre no lo creería si se lo contara pero, considerando que no estaba siquiera consciente de su mudanza y que hablaban apenas una vez a la semana para ver cómo iban las cosas, no era lo mejor mencionarlo, quería evitarse el sermón familiar y la posibilidad de sufrir un recorte en su mesada para sobrevivir la universidad. Sabía que su madre tendría un _pero_ que ofrecer; su padre, por otro lado, le reclamaría su falta de comunicación e incapacidad para pedir ayudar si la necesitaba.

Estaba segura de no querer dar un motivo a otra pelea entre ellos. Su divorcio era cosa del pasado, un padecimiento de secundaria que ya no tenía que solventar ahora que se encontraba a la distancia perfecta para evitarlo, empero, si les daba manera, su padre sería gasolina y su madre el fosforo. Así que prefería mantener una relación donde ellos sólo se enteraran de lo necesario.

Clarke sacó el último artículo de la última caja con un suspiro satisfecho. Odiaba un poco el caos auditivo, pero amaba lo que hizo de su nuevo hogar, tenía un rincón artístico similar a lo prometido por Raven cuando le mostró el edificio, una alcoba digna de reuniones intimas y la privacidad requerida para llevarlas a cabo. Nunca se sintió privada de un buen ligue, por mucho que no se calificara a sí misma como socialmente activa, pero sí podía jactarse de obtener uno o dos prospectos para satisfacer ciertas necesidades.

Tal vez era hora de estrenar al apartamento por completo.

Cogió su teléfono móvil, busco entre sus contactos con cuidado. Tenía una lista especial de compañeros nocturnos que sondeaba ocasionalmente, no tenía una predilección oficial entre chicos o chicas, iba tras lo que le apetecía en el momento. Si quería pasar una noche agradable, sin mucha plática y rápida satisfacción iría detrás de Finn, ahora bien, si le apetecía conexión emocional, una charla profunda, sentirse protegida y una noche intensa, seguramente la elección adecuada terminaría siendo Nylah o Gaia, dependiendo de quién tenía agenda libre.

Frunció los labios enumerando los pros y contras de llamarle a alguno a mitad de semana escolar. Temiendo que ninguno estuviera libre para lo que tenía en mente, aunque eso no la privó de enviar un mensaje de texto genérico a tres destinatarios distintos, dejando que fuera el destino quién le proporcionara a su futuro compañero.

Gaia le recordó amablemente que estaba en su segundo mes de intercambio, de hecho, le despertó antes de tiempo, mencionándole la diferencia horaria.

Nylah tenía un recital el próximo sábado- ocasionando una invitación por cortesía derivada- y no se sentía con energía para salir ese día o los que le seguían por los ensayos.

Finn Collins, oh, él prácticamente salto de su silla cuando recibió el mensaje, pero fue inteligente al no mostrarlo respondiendo al par de segundos, incluso se dio el lujo de jugar sus cartas y sugerir que podría verla el viernes por la noche, pasado su último examen de humanidades.

Clarke evaluó las opciones y tomó de buena gana lo ofrecido. Su viernes estaba tomado, no lucharía contra ello, más tampoco permitiría que su agenda de romances se viera afectado por abandono, dándose el lujo de usar una app de ligue, perfecta para hacerse de nuevas _amistades._

* * *

Debía aceptar que cocinar le era tedioso y, de todas las artes, el menos apreciado para ella. Se suponía que tenía encanto similar a la pintura y el dibujo pues existen centenas de sabores y texturas a buscar cuando se crea un platillo, no hay mesura alguna en cuestiones de apetito, es un mar de posibilidades para el paladar. Pero, para Clarke, tomar un cuchillo y usarlo más de cinco minutos en la búsqueda de una preparación cuidadosa entraba en desperdicio de su tiempo o ánimo, usualmente picar un poco de verduras para una ensalada era su punto máximo, pero quería hacer algo para no desanimar a su cita y cocinar para él podría denominarse romántico.

Tomó su portátil y puso un tutorial que se autodenominaba fácil de lasagna vegetariana, no parecía algo de otro mundo, un poco de verduras, queso, pasta precocinada. Sería sencillo y le ayudaría a concretar uno o dos encuentros placenteros más en agradecimiento, o eso pensó ella.

 **[Finn Collins. 13:40]** Estaré ahí a las 8, probablemente deberías sumar entre quince a treinta minutos a la hora. Haré lo posible.

 **[Clarke. 13:55]** Bien, estaré lista.

Clarke agregó un par de emoticones sugerentes que fueron respondidos a su vez con uno de una berenjena. No era la conversación que le traería su futuro marido, pero sí la del chico que le haría olvidarse de su amargura de las pasadas semanas, con suerte sería motivo de su desvelo ese viernes y no dependería de su vecina superior para ello.

La mujer que salía en el tutorial solicitó con voz dulce y maternal que tomarán un par de zanahorias de tamaño considerable y cortaran en rodajas modestamente gruesas hasta que fuera una cantidad que lograra aportar volumen a los tres pisos pensados. La primera pieza fue masacrada con éxito, cada rodaja tenía medio centímetro de grosor, una proeza para alguien que se aburría al hacer algo así; para la segunda zanahoria la desgracia toco la puerta o, mejor dicho, la mano de la artista cuando por distraerse al querer leer el siguiente mensaje de Finn, no percibió apropiadamente la distancia entre el cuchillo y la mano que detenía la verdura de moverse.

“Con un carajo”, chilló Clarke llevándose el dedo agraviado a la boca. El sabor ferroso invadió salvajemente su sentido del gusto mientras arrojaba a la tarja el cuchillo por el cual corría un hilillo de sangre fresca.

Sin dejar de succionar la sangre que brotaba para no hacer un desastre del piso, corrió al cuarto de baño de su habitación donde recordaba haber puesto el botiquín de primeros auxilios que su madre le regaló al entrar a la universidad, mismo que al abrir, percibió lleno de analgésicos, una venda pequeña, un contenedor vacío en el que se suponía hubo alcohol en algún punto previo.

“Me lleva”, gruñó para sus adentros, regañándose por delegar la salud de su extremidad a su irresponsable trasero que también olvidó reabastecer el botiquín desde el semestre pasado.

Con una perorata interna hizo lo mejor que podía hacer, buscar un poco de material para curar su dedo en la farmacia de la universidad. No parecía una laceración tan profunda, aunque dolía terriblemente, no tendría dificultad alguna para encargarse de ello por sí sola, después de todo su madre le obligó a tomar todos esos cursos de primeros auxilios con intención vocacional que no funcionó para su objetivo principal de tomar un grado en medicina, aunque sí la prepararon para tratar malestares menores y urgencias relativas como esa.

Salió al pasillo con una mano incapacitada, había reemplazado su boca por un pañuelo para cubrir su herida al mismo tiempo que el tejido absorbía el sangrado restante, con la otra llevaba las llaves, la cartera y su suéter. Consiguió oprimir el botón para llamar al ascensor mientras luchaba por meter su brazo por la prenda. Subió al elevador tan pronto llegó, costándole pasar su cabeza por el abrigo sin mancharse.

“Hey, vecina nueva”, saludó Lincoln, el vecino de los tatuajes y gestos incompatibles con su personalidad cuando hubo arribado al piso deseado. Portaba el uniforme del departamento de bomberos local, la camisa era azul claro, a tan corta distancia parecía que le quedaba apretada cuando sólo era su pecho y brazos los que no parecían caber en ella. “¿Todo bien?”, preguntó al observar sangre en su mano, su mejilla y un par de gotas en el piso.

“Un accidente menor”, señaló Clarke acabando de abrigarse, notando que no logró salir limpia como pretendía. “Voy a la farmacia por insumos de curación”.

“No es necesario”, comentó él con una sonrisa amplia. “Si estás de acuerdo, puedo ayudarte con ello”, le enseño la insignia en su pecho, era un paramédico certificado, uno que aparentemente regresaba de su guardia diurna. “Tengo todo lo que requieres en mi apartamento”.

“Odio molestar”, repuso Clarke.

“Y yo, no ayudar cuando tengo las herramientas para ello”, alzó las cejas. “Vamos, es mejor que ir hasta el campus para obtener tiras adhesivas”, apremió.

Lincoln no le permitió abandonar el ascensor, bloqueando la salida con su corpulenta musculatura, obligándola a seguirlo hasta el apartamento número cuatro, donde él y su mujer vivían, Clarke esperaba que Octavia fuera comprensiva y no ocasionarle problemas al pobre muchacho.

“Toma asiento, buscaré mi maletín”, le invitó con el mismo tono suave. “¿Quieres un poco de agua?”

Clarke sacudió su cabeza, lo único que quería era tratar su mano y regresar a casa, incluso consideró seriamente cancelar su cita del día, no muy segura de querer hacer nada con parte de su mano no dominante inflamada. Mientras aguardaba se dio la libertad de echar un vistazo curioso por el lugar, era discretamente más pequeño que el suyo o quizá la distribución era distinta, tenían el mismo tipo de cocina pero ellos en lugar de una sala mantenían un gimnasio improvisado, donde se supone que debería estar el comedor había un enorme sofá frente a un televisor generoso, lo que le hizo sospechar que la isla de la cocina era donde tomaban sus alimentos, dado el par de banquillos altos que estaban acomodados cerca.

“Bien, veamos que tienes aquí”, le tomó gentilmente la mano y la tendió sobre un paño absorbente en la mesa-comedor-isla de la cocina, roció con un antiséptico y retiró la protección que Clarke puso sobre el corte que parecía haber dejado de sangrar por fin, nuevamente limpió con el líquido y evaluó los daños. “No es grande, parece que llegaste a la capa profunda, involucrando vasos capilares, por ello sangró más de lo esperado. Hiciste bien al comprimir”, la felicitó.

“Mi madre es médico, es una de las pocas ventajas que tuve”, reveló Clarke.

Lincoln la miró con un poco de pena y continuó con lo suyo.

“No necesita puntos de sutura, tengo un poco de pegamento quirúrgico aquí, dejará mínima cicatriz, lo puedo proteger con un adhesivo de gatitos o uno de colores”, bromeó con ella, trabajando en la descuidada incisión. “¿Sabes? Me ha sorprendido encontrarte en el edificio, es muy inusual verte por aquí”, comentó para no permitir un silencio incómodo.

“Si no estoy trabajando en alguna asignación, procuro estar en el campus. Es algo difícil concentrarse en mi piso”, contestó Clarke.

“Debe serlo, Murphy es un poco excéntrico en ocasiones”, continuó Lincoln.

“Si, él…”, dijo Clarke. “Sin contar lo que sucede a mi cabeza”, haciendo alusión a la vecina que tanto detestaba.

No fue posible para ella añadir sus quejas naturales sobre la chica del último piso debido a que la puerta del apartamento se abrió estrepitosamente dándole paso a la pequeña figura de Octavia Blake, misma que echó una mirada recelosa a la invitada mientras dejaba caer su mochila sobre el sillón que era lo más cercano que tenía.

“He visto a Anya hablar con Titus en mi camino aquí”, advirtió ella con el rostro preocupado. “Hola, ¿Clarke?”, la saludó como si no la hubiese ignorado en primer lugar.

Clarke alzó su mano sana en respuesta.

“Nuestra vecina tuvo un altercado con un cuchillo…”, explicó Lincoln.

“… y tú querías lustrar tu placa de paramédico con su sangre, ¿no?”, completó su esposa.

“No exactamente. Me gusta ayudar, es lo que hago mejor”, se jactó dándole el toque final a su curación. Octavia se colocó detrás de él, regalándole un beso en la mejilla desde su espalda.

“Por algo me casé contigo”, admitió ella.

“¿Quién es Anya?”, interrumpió las miradas enamoradas de la pareja.

“Es la dueña del edificio, como respuesta corta”, habló Octavia.

“Sí, ella y su tío son como héroes locales”, dijo emocionado Lincoln.

“Lo dices porque eres paramédico”, indicó Octavia. “Nadie más sabría quiénes son ellos”.

“Son legendarios. Todos los que vivimos aquí somos algo muy similar a una familia”.

“Y otros terminamos casados o en relaciones con ellos”, lo besó Octavia nuevamente. “Ahí tienes a Raven, al principio no toleraba para nada a Luna y ahora están viendo la forma de casarse sin causarle un ataque a Anya”.

“Si Gustus estuviera aquí, todo sería diferente”, comentó Lincoln convencido. Después entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de algo que Clarke no podría saber ni sospechar. “Si ha vuelto antes de lo planeado debe ser por Lexa, no creo que dejara su misión a la mitad por venir al aniversario de su tío”, manifestó él.

“No lo sé, sólo quiero que te mantengas al margen, no quiero salir a buscarte en la madrugada porque te invitó a una reunión tranquila y acabaron en un bar de mala muerte en la ciudad vecina”, le advirtió.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco.

“Sólo pasó una vez… ¡Una!”, exclamó él mientras Octavia agitaba la mano ignorándolo. “Cómo sea… Deberías venir a la reunión semanal, seguro que te haría bien socializar con todos tus vecinos”, desvió la atención el joven. “Sólo respeta las reglas y lleva algo de beber”.

“¿Reunión?”

“Una vez a la semana subimos al ático, que técnicamente no lo es y hacemos una barbacoa o buffet de tacos”, aclaró Lincoln. “Todos contribuimos con algo. Hablaré con Raven para que haga su parte con Luna y no haya problemas, sólo deja de pelear con Charles por los pasillos”.

“No se te ocurrió pensar que Clarke está demasiado ocupada con la universidad para ir”, observó Octavia mirándola de la misma forma que Luna la miró en su momento.

“Si Raven que estudia un posgrado, sin mencionar su trabajo o sí la Comandante que está cursando las materias de dos semestres en uno pueden tomarse un par de horas para ir, seguro ella puede hacer la excepción, ¿no, Clarke?”

Ella no supo como responder, la sonrisa de Lincoln le mostraba todos los dientes, como si fuera más una orden que una invitación cortés, parecía realmente interesado en que acudiera alguna vez, al menos.

“Seguro”, consiguió articular Clarke, no es cómo si pudiera negarse tras curarle la herida. “Les agradezco su hospitalidad, creo que es buena hora para volver a casa. Muchas gracias por solucionar mi mano, definitivamente no me preocuparé por perder mi dedo”.

“Mantenlo seco, si quieres ayuda para cambiar el apósito sólo timbra y listo”, le guiñó el ojo.

Clarke asintió sin decir más, dándoles la espalda para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Una vez fuera, se encontró con una notificación general de mantenimiento en el ascensor de edificio por órdenes de la propietaria, por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que subir con resignación hasta su piso por las escaleras, recordando que no logró contestar el último mensaje de Finn dado el incidente con el arma punzocortante que tiraría tan pronto llegara a casa, prometiendo no volver a cocinar nada que necesite otra cosa que agua y un par de minutos en el microondas.

Se frotó la parte lateral de su cuello, un poco cansada pese a lo poco que había hecho del día. Suspiró y siguió subiendo ensimismada en lo que podría o no estar haciendo al término del mismo, la perspectiva prometedora no la dejó darse cuenta del par de mujeres que estaban evaluando las estructuras en la planta donde ella vivía, lo que provocó que chocara ligeramente con una de ellas.

“Lo siento muchísimo”, se disculpó.

La persona que golpeó la volteó a ver sin parecer enojada al respecto. Era joven, probablemente en sus treinta tempranos, sumamente alta para el promedio siendo mujer y sin traer calzado con tacones, su cabello era achocolatado con destellos rubios, su rostro era ovalado, discretamente largo; rasgos faciales delicados con un toque étnico que no supo definir pero si tuviera que apostar quizá diría que era asiática por la manera en la que sus parpados de alargaban y hacían ver sus ojos pequeños, nariz delgada y labios cuyo grosor armonizaba perfectamente con el resto. Joder, sí que era hermosa. Su ropa era casual, sudadera delgada color gris claro a juego con los pantaloncillos y calzado deportivo; la habría tomado por cualquier otro vecino, jamás por quién realmente era.

A su lado la otra mujer era de su misma edad, a comparación de la primera, sus rasgos eran típicos americanos, rubia, nariz un poco más ancha, labios finos. Su ropa era más profesional, una blusa entallada sobre unos vaqueros rojos, acompañados de tacones negros. Bajo su brazo derecho portaba un maletín y lo que parecía ser un portador de planos.

“No hay cuidado”, respondió la primera. “Espero no te moleste, estaremos estudiando la estructura un par de días. Me han comentado que hay unas grietas paralelas a las vigas de soporte, así que ha venido una ingeniero a checar si es correcta la observación”, le explicó. “Por cierto, mi nombre es Anya”, le tendió la mano.

Clarke estiró la suya para responder al gesto, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero la retiró inmediatamente a causa de los ladridos potentes del perro oculto detrás de la pareja.

“Sir Charles, basta”, lo calló Anya. “Suele ser tan callado como su dueña, no sé qué le ha pasado”.

“No somos buenos amigos”, contestó Clarke restándole importancia. “Mi nombre es Clarke, soy la nueva aquí, departamento once”, señaló completando el apretón de manos pendiente.

“Lo siento”, manifestó Anya retirando su mano con suspicacia. “Tendré que vigilarte, Clarke”, amenazó sin la misma simpatía de antes. “Charles sólo ladra bajo dos objetivos, el primero es bastante _obvio_ ; el segundo es para personas que son peligrosas. Para eso fue entrenado particularmente, así que anda con cuidado”.

Después de eso, hizo un gesto con su cabeza retomando la atención de su acompañante, adentrándose en una charla llena de tecnicismos de construcción y materiales o quizá eufemismos situacionales. Eso no era algo que Clarke quisiera saber. Detrás de ellas, la mascota de la castaña se quedó unos segundos hasta que tomó el camino contrario, bajando las escaleras a un destino desconocido.

* * *

“Hola, preciosa”, fue lo primero que le dijo Finn al encontrarse con ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla. “He traído esto”, levantó un paquete de cervezas que para nada eran lo adecuado para la comida que Clarke tuvo que pedir, dado que su intento de cocinar fue infructuoso y residía ya en el cesto de la basura.

“Oh, gracias”, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su pequeño comedor.

“Wow, no pensé que fuera _esta_ clase de cita”, dijo con asombro Finn.

Clarke levantó ambas cejas, no muy sorprendida de su comportamiento. Se arrepintió de sacar uno de sus mejores atuendos para la misión inicial de seducción, ese vestido rojo sin mangas cuyo corte bajo estaba elegantemente sobre la rodilla, siendo sugerente a discreción, era su mejor arma siempre que lo usaba, su silueta se estilizaba, énfasis total en su pecho que se maximizaba generando un fuerte deseo de retirarlo de su cuerpo para la víctima, descubriendo la combinación matadora de lencería con encaje inferior que, para la ocasión era negra.

En cambio, Finn llevaba un jersey del equipo local de la universidad, unos pantalones desgastados y tenis que evidentemente no estaban en su mejor momento.

“No lo es, sólo quise arreglarme un poco”, contestó quitándole importancia. Como si las últimas horas no fueran un infierno con un dedo menos, sobre todo subir el cierre infinito del vestido, peinarse, maquillarse.

“También cocinaste”, apuntó él.

“Sentí ganas de hacer algo diferente”, señaló Clarke quitándole importancia. “Deberíamos comer antes que se enfrié y ya no valga la pena”.

“O para pasar rápido al postre”, resolvió él a conveniencia.

Clarke imaginó que las chicas habrían sido más prudentes en cuestión, pero ella jugó sus cartas para caer en ese fin, por lo que ofenderse quedaba fuera del tablero. La cena pasó en un cómodo silencio que rompían para introducir temas superficiales o comentarios sin profundidad, un poco sobre lo deliciosa que fue la comida, otro poco sobre lo bien que se veía Clarke, lo último fue la playera de Finn, que era una versión limitada de la temporada pasada, cosa que presumió orgulloso mientras la chica lo usó como anzuelo para empezar el verdadero juego.

Se levantó de su silla bajo la justificación de verla más de cerca, rozando la tela del cuello con la punta de sus dedos antes de sentarse sobre su regazo sin dejar de ver sus labios, invitándolo por los suyos; Finn la cogió por los costados, acariciando gentilmente los flancos de su abdomen, está vez ya no respetando la distancia, ni donde sus ojos miraban, deleitándose de la vista frente a él. Clarke pasó su mano de su cuello a su mejilla, guiándolo para que la besara de una vez por todas…

Repentinamente se escuchó un portazo, un sonido sin precedentes, tan violento que hizo saltar a Clarke un poco de la impresión. Le siguieron otros ruidos, como si en su techo estuvieran arrojando cosas al piso, continuando con golpes sordos uno detrás del otro hasta que se detuvieron.

Clarke se preguntó si debía hacer algo, su vecina era una maestra del ruido incómodo, pero aquello era totalmente diferente, no sabía si estaba siendo víctima de un ataque o algo similar. Se mordió el labio sin saber que hacer, pensando que quizá Murphy lo había escuchado y haría algo, sí seguramente él intervendría…

Finn no pareció aludido de la pausa de Clarke, pasando de sus labios a su cuello con besos torpes y apresurados, intentando tocar más arriba en el pecho de la chica, buscando la forma de despojarla del vestido ya.

Otro golpe, como si alguien se hubiera caído. Clarke no pudo ignorar aquello por mucho que Finn estuviera esforzándose por recuperar su atención ahora que encontró el cierre y lo bajaba lentamente, alcanzando la piel de su espalda antes oculta.

Lo que estuviera pasando en la planta alta era lo suficientemente violento como para preocupar a Clarke quien por mucho que deseara que llegara esa noche, no pudo concentrarse en su invitado.

“¿Deberíamos hacer algo?”, le preguntó después de otro sonido contra el piso.

“No, estamos ocupados aquí”, jadeó Finn aprovechando para quitarse su playera, pensando que Clarke necesitaba igualar condiciones de desnudez antes de continuar.

“Creo que están atacando a mi vecina”, expresó Clarke un poco consternada poniendo distancia entre ellos a colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros, evitando que él rompiera esa barrera.

“¿Y te preocupa? He leído cómo te quejas de lo maleducada que es contigo. Sólo ignóralo”, doblegó sus brazos intentando besarla.

Gritos, uno de ellos fue agónico. Clarke no necesito más para saber que nadie estaba haciendo nada por la chica y fuera lo que fuera que pasaba entre ellas como vecinas no la haría acobardarse si estaba en peligro.

“Lo siento, debo saber si está bien”, se disculpó levantándose del chico, desapareciendo cualquier avance entre ellos al subir el cierre y quitarse los tacones para acudir al último piso del edificio.

“Debí saber qué harías esto”, suspiró Finn frustrado. “Eres increíble”, lo dijo con el tono que ninguna mujer quisiera que le dijeran eso precisamente: despectivo y reclamante.

Clarke lo ignoró. Sabía que no encontraría otro chico en el campus con sus dotes de carencia de compromiso, pero alta disposición y, aún sabiendo lo que perdía, salió de su casa.

En su corta estadía en ese edificio, jamás creyó que estaría subiendo los escalones para ver qué le pasaba a la vecina que supuestamente detestaba, situación que había dejado clara con quién se animara a escucharla. La entrada del apartamento estaba cerrada, no era una puerta similar a la suya, parecía deslizable horizontalmente, más cercano a una entrada de almacén que a la de un hogar; no se veía forzada, tampoco tenía cerradura a la vista. Estuvo a punto de tocar y preguntar si todo estaba bien cuando el grito que oyó previamente se convirtió en un gemido, uno que distaba mucho de ser desagradable, después de esos siguieron sonidos guturales, un sollozo, terminando con la vociferación en éxtasis de un nombre: Anya.

Clarke se rio con sorna de su propia ingenuidad, respirando forzadamente evitando que su coraje tocara un punto máximo que le generara problemas. Definitivamente su vecina estaba siendo atacada pero no de la forma que creyó, al contrario, estaba pasándola como ella debería estarlo.

Le había robado la idea.

Se devolvió sobre sus propios pasos, se autonombró idiota por preocuparse y se lo repitió múltiples veces hasta que alcanzó su apartamento, encontrándose con el sitio totalmente vacío, no podía ser diferente, incluso si hubiese encontrado a Finn, lo habría sacado de ahí por lo patán que se portó ante lo que quizá era una situación de emergencia.

Escuchó otra sesión de golpes, empujones o lo que fuera desde arriba. Clarke maldijo al cielo al tiempo que se arrancaba el vestido y se metía en su habitación para buscar unos tapones para los oídos que era obvio que no tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo a capítulo vamos presentando a los vecinos de Clarke, ya llegará el momento de Lexa y sabremos lo que ya es evidente.  
> Se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios, son un buen empujón para seguir escribiendo.


	5. Silencio.

Le sorprendió despertar con la luz del sol chocando sobre su rostro, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar su cama hasta esa hora, es como si realmente hubiera logrado dormir ocho horas completas. Haber omitido cortinas en su ventana ahora le parecía una mala idea, después de todo seguía teniendo un poco de sueño y no sabía cuándo podría repetirse esto.

Todo habría sido perfecto si el reloj sobre su mesita no marcará la hora real.

11 A.M.

La clase más importante para ella era a esa hora justo ese día. Su profesor favorito hablaría de los proyectos finales, al menos prometió darles un par de criterios más para los que aún estaban perdidos, justo como ella que tenía el lienzo en blanco y ni una sola idea para iniciar. No podía darse el lujo de saltarse una sola clase de ese hombre, su futuro entero dependía de tener una nota perfecta precisamente en esa asignatura.

Saltó de la cama con el pico de adrenalina súbito, su corazón latía frenético mientras hacia una lista mental de prioridades para esa media hora que tenía si quería llegar a tiempo, el tipo era un artista renombrado con aires de superioridad que llevaban consigo disciplina, es decir, no permitía que nadie llegara tarde ni mucho menos que salieran antes de dar su última palabra. Una infracción como esa le valdría perder su agrado y con ello toda esperanza de resaltar como alumna.

Descartó ducharse, sencillamente no tendría el tiempo suficiente para lavar su cabello, cepillarlo y peinarlo apropiadamente. Maquillarse quedo fuera también, sólo podía vestirse con lo primero que su closet le ofreciera, esperando que no fuera terrible. Terminó llevando un atuendo típico de resaca, una sudadera blanca, jeans azul claro y zapatillas a juego, tomó su melena en una coleta desorganizada , echó otro vistazo al reloj y notó que una tarea tan sencilla como esa le había quitado quince minutos, dejándola sin tolerancia alguna para incidentes no contemplados.

Escaneo su apartamento para recordar donde demonios dejó su mochila el día anterior, creía recordar haberla abandonado tan pronto abrió la puerta, pero no estaba remotamente cerca, ni en el comedor, ni sobre el sofá. Los segundos pasaban en su mente, una tortura pasiva por las horas extras que durmió sin pretenderlo, mientras divagaba en ello también estaba recordando a los progenitores de su vecina por volverla silenciosa cuando no debía serlo. Por fin apareció, justo diez minutos menos para que la clase diera comienzo, correr era la única alternativa. Ni siquiera cerró su apartamento aunque tenía el presentimiento de qué algo se le estaba escapando.

Ni bien hubo tocado el botón para llamar al ascensor con su dedo herido, cuyo proceso de curación era excelente gracias a la intervención del paramédico, la silueta de una chica se materializó detrás de ella, saliendo del apartamento número doce con una estela de vergüenza detrás de ella. Clarke no pudo hacer otra cosa que alzar las cejas sorprendida, no pasaron tantos días desde que la escuchó negarse a su vecino.

“No te atrevas a decir nada”, advirtió Emori saliendo del lugar con apariencia de no haber cerrado los ojos en toda la noche. Cosa que hizo sentir un calor intenso de envidia a la rubia quién seguía esperando que Finn o algún otro prospecto se prestara a sus necesidades.

Un par de brazos alcanzaron a la chica, haciéndola voltearse para literalmente robarle un beso. De no haber tenido espectadores, quizá la joven no habría sentido la necesidad de abofetear a Murphy, pero como la hubo, el golpe resonó en cada recoveco del edificio.

“Esto no se repetirá”, sentenció Emori entre dientes antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por las escaleras, como solía hacerlo cada que peleaba con el chico.

Murphy frotó su mejilla herida con una mano mientras lamía divertido sus labios, sabiendo muy bien que no debía hacerla enojar tan seguido. Tentar la suerte era uno de sus pasatiempos más apreciados, pero Emori no parecía compartir dicha afición.

“Sigue sin aceptar que se casará conmigo”, le comentó a Clarke quién sólo asintió para darle la razón en lo que llegaba su transporte a la planta baja.

Murphy siguió suspirando ensimismado en sus recuerdos, ignorando el pinchazo doloroso en su rostro por el golpe, no sería la única ni última cachetada que recibía. Emori era muy expresiva contra él en ese sentido, por mucho que negara su mutua atracción y deseo, prefería ponerle obstáculos al joven que ceder ante lo evidente.

“Parece que vas por buen camino”, lo animó Clarke.

Murphy la miró extrañado, frunció los labios inconscientemente, nadie le había dado la razón. Incluso todos aquellos que sabían sobre su amor por la chica y sus intentos para conseguir una relación a su lado.

“¿En verdad lo crees?”, preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

“Es obvio que no le desagradas, sólo necesitas dejar que sea ella quién se acerque, deja de ser tan insistente”, le aconsejó.

El chico entrecerró los ojos, evaluando los escenarios hipotéticos de hacer eso.

“Sigue siendo dulce, sólo deja de perseguirla, eventualmente vendrá a ti”, se encogió de hombros sabiendo que era una jugada casi segura. No hay muchas mujeres que toleren dejar de ser el objeto de atención de alguien sin una buena explicación.

“No sería lo peor que he hecho”, respondió él aceptando el consejo positivamente. “¿No deberías estar en clase?”, preguntó recordando la rutina de la chica.

Clarke miró su reloj sobre la muñeca y casi se ahoga al percibir que tenía cinco minutos para atravesar el campus si es que quería llegar a tiempo.

“Puedo conseguirte un justificante, lo haré gratis si me invitas un café y me escuchas hablar de ella”, le ofreció, “o no”, añadió al verse ignorando por Clarke quién ya estaba viajando al primer piso rogándole a la deidad del turno que detuviera el reloj o hiciera que su profesor tuviera un inconveniente que le retrasara en proporción a ella.

Murphy se quedó suspirando a pie de la puerta, haciendo una mueca cuando el frío le recordó que sólo llevaba puesto el pijama y el torso descubierto, por pijama estamos hablando de un pantalón estilo harem de color rojo que entonaba perfectamente con la claridad de su piel y una bata de satín negra que quizá no eran la mejor opción si a Emori le gustaban los atuendos más adecuados a los estereotipos de masculinidad.

.

Clarke salió disparada, prácticamente corrió por el atrio y salió saltando los pocos escalones, haciendo un cálculo rápido de lo que podría tardarse si trotaba hasta el campus, casi sintiéndose afortunada de que la asignatura la impartieran en el edificio más cercano y no en el último del área artística. El sentimiento olvido perduró incluso dos calles más allá mientras hacía un inventario de lo que tendría que estar en su mochila, dándose cuenta que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche el cuaderno donde tenía apuntadas sus ideas y observaciones que bien podrían ser el pie a su trabajo. La opción de entrar en el salón y no llevarlo consigo era inconcebible, así que paro en seco, dio media vuelta y continuo corriendo nuevamente hasta su casa anhelando que le saliera algo bien en ese día que empezó tan pesimamente, más el destino no estaba de su lado. No de la forma que ella quería, ni mucho menos en ese tiempo.

La visión de la espalda de cierta inquilina que vivía un piso más arriba no fue indicador suficiente como para prever que su fortuna se estaba burlando explícitamente de ella. La chica estaba cargando una maleta pequeña y un bolso estilo militar sobre su hombro derecho, así como una caja bajo uno de sus brazos, totalmente distraída en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

“¡Detén el elevador!”, gritó su ruego, eran demasiados metros entre la puerta de cristal y el botón, sólo el pasajero sobre el cubículo de metal podría hacer algo o nada al respecto. “Maldita sea, sólo por esta vez, escúchame”, bramó.

Vio sus ojos elevarse y dirigirse a los suyos con una eterna pregunta en su mirada, como si no entendiera que le decía nunca. Poco a poco y sin moverse ni un milímetro para evitar que ambas compuertas se encontraran entre sí, la escena parecía suceder cámara lenta, tanto que pudo casi percibir en sus pupilas algo más que sus dudas. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, incluso gastarlo en maldecir a la chica de la que no tenía ni siquiera el nombre estuvo fuera de su mente, lo único que dominaba sus pensamientos era llegar a su apartamento lo más pronto posible. Evidentemente esperar que regresara el elevador no era opción, le quedaba correr, si, correr por las escaleras hasta el su piso, cosa que con su condición física nula sonaba a que terminaría sufriendo un infarto por falta de costumbre que otra cosa.

Sentía senderos húmeros de sudor recorrer su espalda conforme saltaba de dos en dos los peldaños, no se detuvo en ningún momento, sabía que si se daba el lujo de pararse a respirar, estaba perdida. Era mejor afrontar el cansancio en una sola dosis y, de preferencia, quería que fuera en su pupitre al terminar esa pesadilla.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, alcanzó la endemoniada libreta e hizo su carrera de regreso al campus. Encomienda que le tomó un total de veinte minutos, si bien su profesor no cerró la puerta del aula, la miró como si su descaro estuviera cargado de cinismo y, antes de dejarla plantar un pie en el interior, le invitó a exponer su idea para la asignación por la que tanto sufría dada la nula realización de la misma. No hubo recuperado el aliento cuando sintió que la humillación de hablar sobre su cuadro en blanco era demasiada como para ser la diana de los reclamos de ese día.

“Si te atreves a llegar tarde y en esas condiciones, es porque tienes una genialidad que demostrar”, sonrió petulantemente el profesor apuntando a su cabello desprolijo y la ropa que eligió equivocadamente. “Misma que me importa un comino, pues si no eres lo suficientemente responsable para llegar a tiempo, mucho menos tendrás algo que pudiera impresionarme a mi o al más cuerdo de tus compañeros”.

El silencio se extendió entre todos. Nadie quería ser notado por el hombre, pues por flexible y filosófico que fuera, su lengua podría ser igual de filosa a la hora de criticar. Si bien era famoso, nunca fue el motivo sus técnicas amables de enseñanza.

“¿Tienes algo que aportar, Griffin?”, le preguntó severamente. “Algo que valgan los segundos desperdiciados para escucharte?”, sus ojos reflejaban su total disgusto.

Cualquier que se refiriera al arte como una salida profesional fácil, tendría que estar en los zapatos de Clarke ahora.

“Vuelve cuando lo tengas”, apuntó dándole la espalda que era peor que haberse atrevido siquiera a intentar colarse a destiempo a su catedra.

Clarke sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el coraje. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no frente al tipo que tanto admiraba y que estaba convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla. Se puso en marcha, no sabía si quería regresar a casa o si deseaba perderse en algún otro lugar ahora, pues no se sentía lo suficientemente tolerante como para no ir a decirle el ciento de verdades acumuladas a su vecina.

Si fuera otra época de su vida, estaría llamando a su padre quién dejaría todo para brindarle una sonrisa, llevarla por un una bebida reconfortante en su cafetería favorita y la escucharía con absoluta atención, Clarke evaluaría sus gestos porque era lo más sincero que su padre tenía, la forma en la que sus micro expresiones hablaban por él era algo que podría calmarla o aterrarla dependiendo el tema. Cuando terminase de contar lo que traía a su mente vuelta loca, su padre le tomaría ambas manos para decirle qué, realmente, existía siempre una solución, sólo necesitaba ver las cosas desde la perspectiva más objetiva posible, a veces incluso, desde los ojos de quién le causara el conflicto. Era un consejo sencillo y atinado, muy funcional si se tenía la madurez necesaria. Pero Clarke no se sentía madura en ese instante, todo lo contrario. Sólo quería alguien que le diera la razón, aunque fuera un poco.

Así que su padre no era a quién buscar. Tampoco Finn, Nylah, Gaia o su reencontrada vieja amiga Raven, porque nadie de ellos podría llenar ese enojo vacío que estaba sintiendo. Por primera vez desde que entró a la facultad notaba que su abstracción en no seguir decepcionando a sus padres con su decisión aunado a su muy selectiva introversión no le estaban siendo de ayuda ahora que necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse.

“Hey”, susurró a su teléfono cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea contesto su llamada. “Sé que no debería llamarte después de tanto tiempo pero, no pude pensar en alguien mejor que tú para escucharme”.

“Siempre he estado aquí, Clarke”, le contestó. “No debes disculparte por tomarte un par de años en recordar mi existencia”, añadió cínicamente.

“Supongo que con uno habría sido suficiente”, repusó Clarke.

Una risa brotó por la bocina de su celular.

“Lamento haber desaparecido”, murmuro Clarke. “Debí procesarlo mejor”.

“Deja el pasado donde siempre ha estado”, le pidió Wells. “Dejemos que sean nuestros padres quienes se atormenten con ello, ¿si?”

La chica asintió y suspiró. Por primera vez en años su corazón se sentía reconfortado, no entendía cómo es que dejo ir a su mejor amigo de su lado, sabía que lo apartó tras el divorcio de Abby y Jake, era muy consciente de ello. De alguna forma jamás le perdonó que fuera él quién le revelara la infidelidad de su madre, ni que fuera Thelonius quién se lo dijera a su padre.

“Te he extrañado”, confesó Clarke.

“Porque has querido”, bromeó el muchacho.

“La respuesta correcta es decirme que tú también a mí”, lo corrigió Clarke.

“No puedes decirme como sentirme, Clarke, ya no”, reprochó él fingiendo seriedad. “Sin embargo, no negaré que te eche de menos. ¿Qué tal te sienta la medicina? ¿Has visto un cadáver ya?”, preguntó haciendo referencia a sus viejos sueños de niñez.

“Digamos que no fue para mí, decidí que si me mancharía las manos tendría que ser de carbón y pintura, no de sangre y fluidos”, contó ella.

“A Abby no debió gustarle para nada eso”, observó su viejo amigo. “Mi padre quería que continuara la vieja tradición en el arte de la política pero decidí que los traumas psicológicos de los seres humanos son más interesantes, así que si alguna vez necesitas terapia, digamos en uno o dos años más, puedes llamarme. Te haré descuento familiar”, comentó con su voz llena de satisfacción que casi contagiaba a Clarke.

“Seguro”.

“¿Ya quieres hablar de lo qué te pasa o seguimos jugando a ponernos al corriente con nuestras vidas?”, profirió Wells sin presionarla, era más curiosidad al respecto lo que sentía.

“Deberías avergonzarte por creerme tan egoísta para llamarte sólo para contarte mis problemas”, reprendió ella un poco más feliz, un poco menos insatisfecha consigo misma.

“Dejarías de ser la Clarke que conocía”, respondió el chico.

Clarke no quiso malgastar su llamada en quejas y malas anécdotas, en su lugar se dio el lujo de complacer esa parte de sí misma que necesitaba conectar con alguien que la conociera realmente, que supiera de ella su pasado, su personalidad, las cosas buenas y malas. Nadie mejor que Wells Jaha, el mejor vecino que tendría jamás- al menos con las referencias actuales- y amigo. Uno que creía perdido por su distancia emocional y no por falta de perseverancia.

“Sé que no me quieres contar lo que te aqueja y no te puedo obligar porque estoy virtual y literalmente a miles de kilómetros de ahí como para someterte a una ataque de miradas que no podrías soportar, por lo que terminarías llorando o sonriendo para acompañar tu mar de alegrías o problemas”, rememoró él, “pero Clarke, sea lo que sea, una chica cómo tu puede resolverlo”, le prometió.

“A veces eres tan raro”.

“Querrás decir sabio…”, hubo una pausa. “No demores más, ve y haz eso para lo que buscas un poquito de coraje”, la motivó.

“Jamás sabre cómo lo haces pero gracias”, lo dijo sinceramente.

“No me des las gracias, sólo llámame de nuevo y dime qué tal te fue, ¿si?”, solicitó Wells mucho menos preocupado que al inicio.

* * *

Habiendo perdido la clase más importante del día y tras la breve charla con su amigo, la rubia decidió tomarse el resto del día para hacer una corta introspección, meditar un poco sobre su mañana y decidir o no si culpar a su vecina por no haberla despertado o seguirse atormentando a si misma al respecto. Se debía unas horas de autocompasión tras la experiencia escolar que desearía no haber vivido apenas una hora atrás.

Ya sin ninguna prisa, camino lentamente de regreso a casa. Tenía el presentimiento de que haría una estupidez tan pronto estuviera cerca, parte de ella estaba retrasando lo máximo posible su llegada. Buscando pretextos de todo tipo para no hacerlo, desde la compra de un desayuno ligero en la cafetería de la universidad, una visita rauda a la librería, incluso coger una ruta diferente mucho más larga que la habitual.

Decidió no culpar a la vecina. Por lo que pudo ver y discernir, la chica ni siquiera paso la noche en su casa, lo que explicaba que ella pudiera dormir sin escuchar la sinfonía sexual que armaba ella y la mujer llamada Anya. Eso si entraba en las cosas que no comprendía, la forma violenta en la que se involucraban íntimamente no cuadraba con la amable y sensible figura que proyectaba por los pasillos en compañía del perro silvestre que tenía por mascota. En parte era su culpa confiar en su método poco ortodoxo de hacer ruidos indiscriminadamente como despertador y no configurar una personal como lo haría cualquiera con un poquito de sentido común.

Tenía tres opciones. La primera de ellas – la más certera, madura y difícil- era hablar directamente con la involucrada, obligarla a escucharla y darle una buena respuesta por tantas descortesías. Inviable desde el punto en el que tenía que dejar de lado su orgullo y todos sus prejuicios para lograrlo. La segunda era hablar con su casero, explayarse con sus quejas y pedirle una resolución satisfactoria, aunque dado el claro favoritismo por su vecina, ese escenario no era alentador. Por último, mudarse. Cosa que no le apetecía porque el semestre ya estaba empezado, las viviendas estudiantiles llenas, los departamentos de costo similar se encontraban absurdamente lejos, además empacar jamás sería su actividad predilecta y su deposito no volvería sin que Titus luchará por ello.

De todos, su regresión a la época de educación elemental fue el ganador. Al menos decirle a alguien lo que la chica hacía, por mal que recibieran su lista de defectos en cuanto a la convivencia colectiva, le daría un poco de regocijo emocional. Además, si el hombre que le cobraba la renta se ponía directamente en su camino, como sucedió precisamente, Clarke no era nadie para negarse a usar ese destello de suerte a su favor esta ocasión.

“Buenas tardes”, saludó con su mejor cara que, considerando que debía verse terrible, era lo único que podía mejorar. “Quisiera puntualizar con usted algunos inconvenientes con mi apartamento”.

“Señorita Griffin”, dijo con un bufido. Seguramente llegó a sus oídos alguna de sus rabietas y estragos, “¿es urgente? Si es estructural, estamos trabajando en el mantenimiento, debe ser paciente si existen problemas en los siguientes días”, informó con tono cansado, de tener cabello, se le habría caído una cantidad considerable por estrés ya.

“En realidad es colectivo, tengo un problema con respecto al ruido generado desde el piso superior”.

El hombre suspiró, no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

“El dialogo es una herramienta poderosa, úselo. Si no funciona, le aconsejo que busqué otro lugar para vivir”, atajó. “Que tenga una tarde agradable”, formuló como despedida empezando su caminata propia.

“No”, gruñó Clarke deteniéndolo al interponerse entre él y su objetivo de escaquearse. “No hablaré con ella. Ya lo intente”, exclamó a Titus. “Me disculpe, quise hablar y hacer las cosas bien… ella… ella sólo ignoró todo, no le ha importado un carajo el bienestar de quienes vivimos bajo sus pies”, elevó la voz. “No duerme como una persona normal, no guarda silencio nunca, parece que tiene decenas de personas pisoteando con pasión mi techo. No parece tener una pizca de cortesía en su humanidad, ignora peticiones sencillas, desconoce en su totalidad la palabra amabilidad”, vociferó Clarke recordando el incidente de esa mañana.

Titus cerró sus parpados con cansancio, no era el día que él quería tener ni eso lo que quería escuchar, no de una desconocida, mucho menos si era algo tan erróneo como eso.

“Le ruego que reconsidere su posición en cuanto a…”

“¡No! Es grosera, petulante y completamente desagradable”, agravó Clarke. “No debería irme yo de aquí sólo porque ella es una idiota egocéntrica”, rugió. Conforme fue formulando las palabras, estas fueron perdiendo su potencia.

Existían conversaciones que deben ser llevabas con discreción y en lugares cerrados, sobre todo si el objetivo de alguna manera involucra a una tercera persona y sus acciones u omisiones. Más aún, no hacerlas a pie de entrada de un edificio donde cualquiera puede pasar y escuchar o atestiguar semejante espectáculo; peor si ese alguien es precisamente de quién te estás quejando con vehemencia con un obstinado casero que te quiere aleccionar en lugar de resolver.

Detrás de la alta figura de su arrendador, los ojos claros pertenecientes a su problema se materializaron. Clarke no había hablado lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser descubierta en su lloriqueo por carencia de paz. Lo supo en cuanto reflejo su aflicción en los suyos, con esa misma mirada curiosa pero esta vez mucho más triste, prácticamente decepcionada.

La chica castaña quien segundos antes estaba sonriendo armoniosamente mientras Anya le contaba muy a su manera una de sus aventuras en su último viaje se detuvo al encontrarse con el mentor de su acompañante siendo interlocutor de una discusión unilateral con la chica nueva. Por la forma en la que las pupilas de la chica estaban dilatadas, no debía ser algo bueno lo que fuera que estuvieran tratando. Quería disculparse con ella por dejar que el elevador se cerrara esa mañana, pese a lograr en última instancia que se abrieran las puertas, ya no la encontró. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle a la nueva inquilina del edificio pero nunca era adecuado hacerlo. Siempre parecía estar molesta y ofuscada en ello.

Su asombró al atestiguar el concepto en el que la tenía, porque no existía posibilidad alguna de que se tratara de alguien más, le pegó directamente. No sabía ni sospechaba que pensará eso de ella, es decir, no se conocían, ninguna se presentó con la otra y los días pasaron bajo esa falta de educación por ambas. Lexa era un ser tímido, no se acercaría primero jamás, esperaría a que alguien la introdujera en el contexto necesario. Era lamentable que esperara que pasará y la otra chica ya hubiera preconcebido una idea equivocada.

“¿Estás bien?”, le preguntó Anya percibiendo su seriedad súbita.

Lexa asintió mirándola a la cara.

“¿Quieres volver por Charles? Sé que no te gusta dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo”, insistió Anya.

Esta vez recibió una negativa rápida. Regresando sus ojos a la chica nueva y al viejo amo de llaves (cómo le gustaba llamarlo a Anya para retarlo), parecía que discutían.

Clarke se sintió expuesta al verse en los ojos esmeralda de la joven más no le dio el lujo de mostrarse arrepentida. No cuando ya estaba todo dicho y no lo sentía mentira.

La pareja de chicas paso a un costado. La menor iba callada mientras la más grande hablaba con ademanes de sus manos muy marcados lo genial que podría ser su verano si se animaba por fin a tomarse un sabático de la universidad y quisiera conocer un poquito del mundo fuera de esa diminuta ciudad, la castaña no dejo de observarla nunca, atenta a lo que le decía. Para Clarke esa era una señal se su enamoramiento intenso y, de cierta forma, le incomodaba.

“Bien, has demostrado tu punto”, habló el calvo hombre con el semblante inescrutable. “Te daré dos alternativas: te vas, sin tu depósito por incumplimiento del periodo de arrendamiento o soportas los seis meses que firmaste, tolerando tu tormentoso presente”.

Clarke se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. No tenía dinero suficiente para costearse otro sitio si le quitaba el depósito que hizo y vendería un riñón antes de llamar a sus padres para pedir un adelanto del dinero que le proporcionaban mes a mes.

“Sólo si me permite mudarme a otro piso si éste se desocupa en el lapso de mi contrato”, negoció ella.

Titus rechino los dientes y puso la mirada en blanco, más no se negó a su propuesta. Quizá, como todos los habitantes antes que ella, se terminaría mudando con alguien más del edificio pronto, hasta la fecha era una constante.

“Bien”, aceptó el hombre, se despidió secamente y se alejo de Clarke con pasos largos y veloces.

Clarke no gozó de su victoria. Se sentía mucho más amarga de lo previsto. Los ojos de la dueña del último departamento la atormentaron de inmediato, su mirada era profunda, inundada de una melancolía que se transmitía inconscientemente, por primera vez desde que llegó se dio cuenta que jamás exploró nada de ella, sabía que era hermosa, no era un secreto pero justo ahora era consciente que había muchísimo más que saber.

La sensación de haber jodido más las cosas de lo que pudo arreglarlas suplió su satisfacción anterior y con toda razón, como lo sabría en los días que venían.


	6. Culpable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke siente algo que bien se podría definir como culpa, más tarde y sin quererlo, ésta se verá incrementada al descubrir la razón por la cuál Lexa no ha sido la vecina ideal.

Cerró el enorme tomo del libro de historia del arte del que debía obtener un ensayo con una extensión de mil palabras para entregar la siguiente semana, no era precisamente la tarea más inspiradora que tenía que hacer, pero era la única de la que se sentía capaz justo ese día, anímicamente derrotada para poder coger un pincel, un poco de pintura y delinear algo que no fueran líneas sin sentido. Algo así como su presente. Suspiró y descanso su cabeza recargando su mentón encima del dorso de sus manos, cansada, mirando un punto en particular frente a ella.

En la esquina de su diminuta estancia se encontraba el caballete profesional que su padre le regaló para congratular su ingreso universitario. Sobre él reposaba el lienzo blanco destinado a su proyecto final de la clase donde fue vetada días atrás. Desde entonces, procuraba llegar antes que nadie al salón, tomar asiento en las profundidades más oscuras manteniendo su bajo perfil lo máximo posible, también era la primera en retirarse. Todavía no tenía cara para afrontar la mala imagen que generó con su profesor, más ahora que, por su causa, la calificación global se enfocaba en lo bien o mal que pudiera transmitir con una imagen lo que mil palabras del ensayo asociado a su futura pintura, pudieran decir.

Claramente estaba inscrita a más clases, todas más o menos relevantes, algunas un poco más orientadas a la estética visual y su impacto comercial, los antecedentes de los movimientos más distinguidos históricamente, algunas otras parecían más básicas, perfectas para dejar que su mente reposara jugando con sus lápices, crayones, gises y el resto de material a su disposición. Le encantaban sus reuniones de dibujo porque podía demostrar que no estaba ahí meramente por capricho, la manera en la que armaba escenarios y estructuras, la compleja tarea de construir un cuerpo humano con sus manos mediante grafito le resultaba envolvente, a un nivel casi embriagante. No existía más en el mundo para ella que su inspiración, sus dedos y el papel en el que trabajaba.

Quizá por eso estaba tan amargada desde su mudanza. No era capaz de llevar a cabo nada decente desde entonces, ni siquiera le apetecía tomar un simple lápiz, sus expectativas le agredían cada que lo que producía no colmaba sus emociones de satisfacción y realización. Temía tanto y con todo su ser que su decisión de perseguir su sueño fuera más un capricho que correcto, sobre todo si daba la razón a sus padres, quienes le rogaron una y otra vez que considerará algo más práctico y esencial. Una profesión que le garantizara bienestar general, aunque tuviera que sacrificar un poco de sí misma dejando de lado lo que realmente le gustara.

No podía ser la chica que lo intentó.

Necesitaba demostrar que era y sería quien lo lograría. El precio a pagar de no hacerlo era elevado, más allá de aceptar su derrota simbólica, seguir los pasos de su madre en la rama médica o de su padre en un ambiente cuadrado, sin oportunidad alguna de romper las reglas y ser creativa. Ser como ellos representaba ser responsable de consecuencias trascendentales hacia terceros por sus decisiones, algo que jamás sucedería permitiéndose ser quién era mientras sacaba de su mente todo ese mal de ideas coloridas porque podría generar reacciones en su público futuro, pero no secuelas.

Inclinó un poco su cabeza y frunció los labios. Le incomodaba pensar en volverse como Abby o Jake en el futuro, eso no era un secreto incluso para ellos, sin embargo, en ese momento cargaba otra clase de ansiedad que complementaba su exceso de una mañana que aún no llegaba.

Culpa.

La sensación en el pecho era inevitable. Lo sentía en sus entrañas, esa maldita emoción de error que no se quitaba pese a lo mucho que intentara distraerse ensimismándose en deberes escolares que detestaba. Era como si un pequeño globo se fuera inflando lenta y constantemente en su pecho, oprimiendo sus pulmones y mermando la capacidad de su corazón de hacer su función normal. Claro que era figurativa la descripción, su condición física era óptima más allá de su rendimiento y resistencia a actividades de alto impacto.

Llevaba días evadiéndose a sí misma. Evadiendo sus recuerdos de ciertos ojos verdes melancólicos a los cuales no había visto desde su encuentro indirecto y desafortunado en la escalinata del recibidor, no se arrepentía ni retiraba sus palabras – sabiendo que no mentía, al menos no en su propia realidad- bajo la justificación de no haber actuado mal. Pidió lo justo, expresó los hechos con una efusividad que no iba al caso y que no sirvió tampoco para convencer a su casero.

Si no era su subconsciente en misión de traicionarla, eran los pequeños cambios en su entorno.

A partir de esa tarde y hasta la fecha, el ruido disminuyó significativamente. Si bien las noches eran mucho más largas escuchando sesiones de apareo sáfico violento por parte de su vecina y la dueña del edificio, por las mañanas parecían redimirse dejándola dormir hasta que su despertador cumplía su propósito.

Clarke ya no sabía con exactitud la última vez que maldijo a sus ancestros por generarle una vigilia prematura con sus ruidos caóticos en plena madrugada. Ni siquiera el perro de compañía se oía desde esa fecha, como si la castaña se hubiese cambiado de casa y ella no se diera cuenta. Lo agradecía, no lo negaba, ciertamente era más agradable vivir ahí sin esos inconvenientes. Empero, como cualquier mujer con un universo mental de contrariedad, suspicacia y rutina, se encontró extrañando el hábito social de detestar a su vecina por ello. Como si tuviera la necesidad de evitarla bajo ese pretexto, a pesar de no haberse dado ni una sola vez a la tarea de conocerla y dejarse llevar por los genuinos y sinceros buenos comentarios sobre ella.

Si todos le tenían cariño y buenas críticas, por qué demonios ella no podría.

Sí, recordaba demasiado bien todos esos eventos que la hicieron llevarla a su resentimiento actual. Sin embargo, algo seguía sin cuadrar. Algo escapaba de ella y no de los demás. No podía portar esa mirada y ser una mierda de persona. Clarke estaba segura de eso, al menos.

Sacudió su cabeza, renegando con un grito ahogado la naturaleza de sus pensamientos. Decidió levantarse de su sitio y tomar un poco de agua, tal vez refrescar un poco su garganta la haría llevar un hilo de ideas diferentes y menos tortuosas. Cogió un vaso de cristal de su modesta alacena, se dirigió al grifo del agua y accionó el mecanismo para hacer salir el líquido.

Nada. Espero algunos minutos, un sonido agudo salía de la tubería, pero nulo fluido. Entrecerró los ojos y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño dónde repitió la misma acción, obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado.

Clarke frunció los labios, abandonó el vaso sobre la isla de su cocina. Si el punto era desviar su mente de su culpa, bien podría aventurarse a la tienda o visitar la cafetería con el nombre extraño de la siguiente calle donde Raven le comentó que trabajaba algunas tardes de la semana. Las tareas y el problema del agua podrían esperar por ella el resto de la tarde, si acaso continuara, no sería la primera vez que renunciara a una buena ducha por problemas de drenaje.

Salió de su hogar sin demora, encontrándose con material de construcción en ese piso, una escalera y algunos planos enrollados sobre una mesa. El gruñido inconfundible de Charles provino debajo de dicho mueble tan pronto Clarke puso un pie fuera, su relación con ese perro estaba muy lejos de mejorar, tanto o más que con su dueña. No quiso arriesgarse a ser atacada por él, así que, contra sus instintos y ánimos, tomó la escalera para llegar a la planta baja, mandando un mensaje a su amiga para confirmar que estuviera en la cafetería.

* * *

El letrero del negocio era discreto y elegante, los dos enormes ventanales que dejaban ver el interior cuya paleta de colores le pareció un poco lúgubre a Clarke, empezando por cortinas de satín negro en la ventana, las mesas y el resto de los muebles eran un poco vintage, estaban en excelente estado pero se notaba el paso de los años en cada uno de ellos, las estanterías en el fondo manejaban temáticas de lo más diverso desde arte contemporáneo, filosofía, ciencias varias y cosas más extrañas como lo sería “erotismo en tiempo de patriarcado” que la rubia supo no leería salvo que le valiera calificación en alguna clase.

Detrás de la barra de servicio no estaba Raven, en su lugar estaba la chica de rasgos étnicos aún sin clasificar que pretendía detestar a su vecino de enfrente. Ese día llevaba una coleta perfecta, ni un solo cabello salía de su lugar, su atuendo era desenfadado, una blusa semitransparente color blanco sin mangas carente de tela en los flancos, dejando ver que Emori realmente tenía cuidado de su cuerpo. Los jeans grises rotos en sitios estratégicos con botas bajas adornadas con estoperoles. El delantal sobre su ropa era color vino y llevaba el nombre del lugar.

“Hola”, saludó Clake con un poco de efusividad, esperando ser reconocida por su vecina.

“¿Ha decidido qué le apetece tomar?”, preguntó Emori indiferente a su emoción. Si pretendía, era muy buena.

“Pensé que Raven trabajaba hoy aquí”, apuntó Clarke mientras echaba un vistazo al menú.

“Reyes suele venir los fines de semana, su extraño itinerario no le da para más”, explicó Emori con el mismo tono plano. “¿Y bien?”

“Oh… er, supongo que un _caramel macciato_ ”, dudó. Le gustaban las bebidas dulces, pero no siempre eran las mejores para conocer un lugar nuevo.

“¿Tamaño?”

“Grande”, contestó automáticamente. Emori continuó con las preguntas típicas para armar las características de su bebida, anotándolos en un vaso personalizado de la tienda y le cobró sin intercambiar mayores palabras.

Clarke se permitió deambular por el sitio mientras esperaba. Por fuera parecía ser bastante pequeño y, de cierta manera lo era, pero sólo en la parte frontal donde se encontraban las mesas y sillones para uso exclusivo de los clientes de la cafetería; la librería era un mundo aparte, más allá de las estanterías de libros para préstamo, aquellos que estaban en venta eran un universo entero. Pudo ver tomos antiguos resguardados tras cristal grueso, seguramente primeras ediciones de obras importantes que costarían más que su educación universitaria entera.

No era afecta a la lectura, aun así, hubo libros que tentaron su cartera por el exquisito arte en su portada. Era como si cada librero estuviera envuelto en una clase de encanto, haciendo que los títulos se hicieran mucho más interesantes conforme los fuera leyendo.

“Chica del apartamento 12”, grito Emori. “Tu café está listo”, anunció.

Clarke salió de su ensueño literario y fue a su encuentro. Si bien no era muy social, le apetecía charlar con alguien y, dada la poca concurrencia de clientes a esa hora, le pareció que hacerlo con su vecina no sería del todo imprudente.

“¿Por qué es la _última hija del conde_?”, expresó su curiosidad sentándose en uno de los banquillos cercanos.

“Porque la dueña seguramente es la última integrante viva de una longeva línea aristócrata europea, supongo”, contestó Emori limpiando el filtro de la cafetera.

“¿Lo es?”

“Su apellido es rastreable hasta Austria, si eso satisface tu fisgoneo”, acotó Emori. “Dios, pareces su mujer”, puso los ojos en blanco, “Sí, es una pareja de mujeres. Un bonito matrimonio”, añadió mirando las reacciones de la comensal.

Clarke supuso que acercarse a su vecina sería misión imposible. Si Murphy era algo así como su novio y le era complicado mantenerse cercano, no veía como podría ser su amiga. Frunció los labios en lo que podría denominarse una falsa sonrisa y suspiró su decepción, refugiándose en su café caliente al que dio el primer sorbo tras evitarlo unos minutos. Se limitó al momento, de dar una reacción habría soltado un discreto gemido debido a la deliciosa sensación que acababa de abordarla.

Detrás de ella y sin notarlo antes, se abrió una puerta secreta a fondo de la librería de donde salió una muy apurada mujer de color castaño claro vestida formalmente con prisa, en una mano llevaba una taza cuadrada aún con vapor saliendo por lo caliente y en la otra un par de tacones que seguramente terminaría poniéndose antes de salir. El bolso ondeaba libremente en su codo, arrugando un poco el saco color arena. En su boca una tostada a punto de derramar la mermelada sobre ella.

A su espalda salió una figura con un aura completamente diferente, era la definición de calma. Ropa de pijama desenfadada, Clarke prácticamente podía ver desde su posición la carencia de sostén, pero a ella no le importaba ni un poco. Su cabello era profundamente negro y su piel tan blanca como la cera, la sonrisa en sus labios era socarrona, con predominio de la comisura labial izquierda; le divertía ver a su pareja dar saltitos estresados entre los malabares por terminar su desayuno y planear como calzar sus zapatos sin caerse.

Clarke las observó atentamente, ensimismada en la relación de la pareja, hubo mucha ternura en la forma en la que la morena limpió la mejilla llena de jalea de la castaña y se llevó a la boca el excedente, antes de tomarla por el cuello y darle un beso corto tan cargado de intensidad que Clarke y la recibidora del gesto terminaron sonrojadas hasta las orejas.

Emori era víctima de una rutina, empero, Clarke era la primera vez que veía algo así tan cercanamente. La castaña se puso apresuradamente sus tacones, depositó la taza vacía en las manos de su esposa, le sonrió ampliamente y se despidió con un rápido _te amo._ Saliendo inmediatamente con la misma prisa con la que invadió la cafetería; la pelinegra se quedó ahí, sólo admirando como desaparecía la silueta conforme se alejaba, el anhelo en su mirada reemplazó la devoción previa, Clarke se vio reflejada en sus pupilas marrones cuando fue interceptada su mirada sobre la otra. Provocando que su sonrojo se reactivara por verse atrapada, por un segundo creyó que la propietaria le diría algo sarcástico por su descaro más no le fue posible por la sencilla razón de verse atacada por la joven castaña que acababa de irse, pero había vuelto para robarle un beso mucho más largo y efusivo que el anterior.

“Esto es cada mañana”, suspiró Emori. “Las primeras veces es un poco envidiable, no lo dudo, pero debes vivirlo cada día antes de sufrir diabetes por estas muestras afectivas públicas”, confesó.

“Podrías tener algo como eso si quisieras”, se aventuró Clarke.

“Podría… si, pero no confió que él se quede a mi lado mucho más tiempo del que le dure la emoción”, reveló Emori mostrando brevemente su parte emocional. “Si se lo mencionas, espero hayas pintado mucho porque tus obras tendrán algo de valor cuando te mate”, le amenazó.

Clarke volvió a su bebida. Ya no queriendo decir nada que pudiera ponerla en riesgo. El teléfono móvil en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar con los mensajes de Raven, quién por fin se dignaba a contestar lo que ya sabía.

 **[Raven Reyes 10:40am]** No, Griffin, únicamente trabajo los fines de semana jornadas esclavizantes por un módico sueldo que me resulta insuficiente.

 **[Raven Reyes 10:40 am** ] Si se te ocurre ir, probablemente te encuentres a Emori. NO menciones a Murphy bajo ninguna circunstancia, le gusta creer que nadie sabe que se lo come cada tercer día.

 **[Raven Reyes 10:41 am]** Tampoco mires a mi jefa, tiene un maleficio en los ojos, una vez que la miras probablemente jamás dejes de desearla…

 **[Clarke Griffin – 10:45 am]** Muy tarde para las tres cosas.

 **[Clarke Griffin – 10:46 am]** Te odio.

 **[Clarke Griffin – 10:47]** A propósito, tengo un problema con el drenaje en mi apartamento. ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda arreglarlo?

[Raven Reyes – 11:00 am] Por supuesto que sé quién puede hacerlo. De hecho, vive en el edificio, suele darle mantenimiento a esta clase de problemas. Si te comportas, te revisará las cañerías gratis.

Lo último le pareció altamente sospechoso y poco decoroso a Clarke. Sin embargo, el concepto de servicio gratuito la convenció. Contestó a Raven su necesidad de esa clase de apoyo _con la casa,_ su vieja amiga le aconsejo que volviera pronto, sino la persona en cuestión se ausentaría y se quedaría sin agua hasta el día siguiente.

Clarke imaginó quien podría ser el que se encargara de esa clase de cosas. Sin duda en todo el edificio el más capaz y servicial era Lincoln, otra opción parecía inexistente; Monty no era apto ni siquiera en su imaginación para esa clase de actividades y resoluciones hogareñas, por otro lado, Murphy parecía dominar el funcionamiento de las herramientas tanto como ella. Su inclinación era algo sexista, si se expandiera un poco podría considerar a Indra como otra persona pendiente, sin embargo, sabía que no le tendería la mano por la pésima primera impresión que dejó antes.

Echó un último vistazo a la pareja de mujeres. Arrugando un poco el entrecejo, quizá para Raven aquella hermosa mujer era su tipo, pero a Clarke le gustaban más las castañas, aunque si le preguntaban, siempre diría que eso no importaba.

* * *

Arrojó sus llaves sobre la isla de la cocina, que era relativamente cercana a la entrada, se encargó de recoger un poco del caos visible, acomodó un poco sus libros sobre la mesa que usaba como escritorio, movió el bolígrafo y su portátil, para aparentar que trabajaba cuando en realidad su especialidad era la procrastinación. No quería que su vecino más amable pensara que era una buena para nada, mínimo quería trabajar un poco su relación con aquellos, que sí estaban poniendo un poco de su parte en tratarla bien.

El timbre sonó una vez. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno funcional, su única visita hasta la fecha optó por golpear la superficie de la puerta en lugar de buscar otro método. Clarke escaneó rápidamente su caótico hogar en búsqueda de defectos que ocultar, lo más vergonzoso sería el lienzo blanco sin respuesta, pero nadie sabía de aquello, así que lo dejó en paz.

Esperó encontrarse con la mirada café del paramédico, cuyo brillo de afable solía ser su sello personal, no obstante, se encontró con la mirada chocolate de Raven Reyes y su sonrisa burlesca estampada en su rostro. Por la forma en la que iba vestida, no creyó ni por un segundo que fuera ella quien pudiera solucionar su problema, pues un bonito vestido semiformal colorido se vislumbraba bajo un blazer color perla. Atendía una llamada con cierta prisa, alegando que estaría ahí en unos minutos.

“Podría ayudarte con tu problema en segundos, pero tengo una cita importante”, susurró tapando el micrófono de su teléfono. “Igualmente _ella_ es quién siempre se encarga de estas cosas, incluso se ofreció. _se_ amable, me enteraré si no lo eres”, le avisó sin entrar realmente, echando un vistazo fuera, llamando a una tercera persona.

“Oh, no. _Ella_ no”, alegó Clarke.

“Es ella o un servicio extremadamente costoso por la zona y el tipo de edificio que es”, masculló Raven intentando que su celular no saliera volando al quitarlo de su oreja.

La joven castaña se paró en la puerta con una sonrisa amable y su mirada profunda. Ese día precisamente llevaba un overol de trabajo hecho de mezclilla, botas industriales y una playera entallada color blanca que estaba un poco sucia por el trabajo de reparaciones que estaba haciendo en el pasillo bajo el más cuidadoso sigilo posible. Su cabello atado en una coleta desarreglada por la mañana laboriosa que tuvo y, aun con todo eso, se veía despampanante. No llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, el simple rubor en sus mejillas, el ligero color rosa sobre sus labios y sus pupilas camaleónicas la hacían lucir como modelo de portada de alguna revista de moda en su edición de trabajo pesado.

Raven hizo unos gestos con sus manos al tiempo que hablaba. “Ella es Clarke”, se detuvo un poco en su nombre. Sus manos parecían deletrear las seis letras en él.

Clarke se permitió guardar distancia, controlando su impotencia ante el atrevimiento de su amiga.

“Es especial”, determinó Raven. “No le hagas caso a sus refunfuños. Su amargura es por falta de sexo”, comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa. Clarke no se atrevió a mirar la reacción de la castaña.

“Clarke. Ella es Lexa Woods, la chica del apartamento trece, como bien sabes. Te ayudará con el desperfecto del drenaje. Nadie conoce mejor los planos de éste y los demás departamentos, además su manejo de herramientas es mejor que el mío en estas tareas y accedió a hacer el trabajo sin cobrarte ni un solo dólar”, habló por ella.

“Bien”, gruñó Clarke con los brazos cruzados. “Supongo que no tengo otra opción”.

“No, no la tienes”, Raven remarcaba un poco las silabas de sus palabras, era extraño porque colocaba su rostro en un ángulo ideal para que Lexa pudiera verla bien. “Muchas gracias, si te hace algo esta idiota, házmelo saber”, le indicó.

Lexa sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Hizo algunos movimientos gráciles con sus manos, haciendo que Raven se riera.

“Gracias. Te veré más tarde, Luna preparará la cena hoy, procura descansar para tus clases de mañana, ¿sí?”, se despidió de Lexa tocando su brazo. “Y tú compórtate”, se giró con Clarke, “tienes 20 años, procura actuar como tal”.

Clarke bufó y antes de mirar a la chica de nuevo, dirigió sus ojos al techo. Tenía esta apreciable oportunidad para quitarse el peso de encima de ser mala con ella sin otro motivo que no fuera el simple prejuicio y resentimiento previo.

“Bien, hagamos esto… Mi nombre es Clarke”, se presentó tan amablemente como le fue posible, acercando su mano para estrecharla. “Lamento importunar tu tarde, tengo este problema con la salida del agua, parece que la tubería esta tapada”.

Lexa tomó de buena gana su mano, sus ojos se veían inquisitivos y a la vez crípticos. Clarke quiso empezar a explicarle la anomalía en el apartamento, pero el agarre de su vecina la hizo detenerse.

“¿Todo bien?”, le preguntó mirando sus manos aun entrelazadas.

Lexa dejó ir su mano para explicarle el motivo. Clarke esperó que sonido alguno brotara por su boca, más no fue así, la chica cogió su propio móvil y escribió en una nota lo siguiente:

  * _Hablas demasiado rápido, no puedo seguirte el ritmo._



“¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Por qué no respondes con tu voz?”, se arrepintió tan pronto obtuvo respuesta.

  * _**No** puedo **hablar,** **ni escuchar** ya que estamos en el tema._



Lexa le sonrió en forma de disculpa, mientras el rostro de Clarke caía entre el golpe de culpabilidad y la vergüenza derivada. Sus recuerdos de su tiempo ahí la atacaron repentinamente, desde el primer día hasta el actual, cada mal comentario, cada palabra que le dirigió, la forma tan agresiva en la que la trato derivaban de su estúpida idea sobre el orgullo e insolencia de Lexa y estos jamás existieron.

La única maldita ahí era ella y, peor que nada, sin una verdadera causa.

  * _¿Puedes decirme dónde está el problema?_ \- le preguntó nuevamente mediante una nota.



“No sé cómo”, admitió Clarke aún congelada en la retrospectiva de su comportamiento.

  * _Sólo dímelo, lentamente si te es posible, al menos hasta que me acostumbre a la forma en la que hablas_ \- le explicó.



“Lo siento mucho”, se disculpó Clarke de inmediato. “No tenía ni idea…”

Lexa negó con su cabeza y la invitó con sus manos a ayudarle a completar su misión en esa casa. Si bien le entristeció la forma en la que la rubia la definió, no le guardaba verdadero rencor. No era la primera que tomaba esa conducta hacia ella en su vida, ni tampoco sería la última.

  * _Puedes redimirte con después, aceptaré una copa de vino o un café si pretendes algo más informal_ \- le escribió para que quitara su cara de culpa.



Por un momento Clarke pensó que se trataba de una invitación a salir con bastante mesura, más no tardó nada en recordar que la chica y la dueña del edificio eran, por decir lo menos, amantes.

“Te compraré una botella”, respondió arrepentida.

Lexa devolvió una sonrisa para contestar, guardo su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, salió por su caja de herramientas y sin mucho apremio para Clarke, se tomó la libertad de pasar por su casa. Hizo su propia investigación rápida sin volver a prestar atención a la rubia, hasta que determinó por observación y mera deducción que existía alguna clase de atasco derivado por los materiales que la chica probablemente estaba tirando al drenaje sin mayor cuidado.

Clarke a su vez volvió a sentir una notificación de mensaje.

 **[Raven Reyes- 12:10]** Si te dije que Lexa es sordomuda, ¿cierto?

 _No Raven, olvidaste mencionarlo y he actuado como una petulante idiota todo este tiempo sin saberlo. A propósito, nadie lo hizo, ¿qué clase de comunicación tienen en este lugar?,_ pensó.

 **[Clarke Griffin- 12:15]** No, no lo hiciste. Lo hubiera apreciado mucho.

 **[Raven Reyes – 12:20]** Ya. Me parecía extraño tener que defenderte de todos por tu comportamiento contra ella. Mi error.

 **[Raven Reyes – 12:21]** Ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz, creo que es pertinente que te invite a nuestra reunión semanal de vecinos. Esta vez organiza Anya, será en la terraza del último piso.

 **[Raven Reyes – 12:22]** Tómale una foto a Lexie por mí. La he visto de muchas maneras, pero ese overol es la tentación en persona…

Clarke apagó la pantalla del teléfono, un poco molesta por esa omisión de información vital. Se quedó parada en el mismo lugar por lo que parecieron horas aun cuando fueron pocos minutos, podía ver a Lexa inclinada sobre el piso del recibidor de la casa liberando uno de los tablones de madera que recubrían para dejar visible la tubería inferior, en rápidos movimientos reparó el segmento ocluido, que estaba recubierto por decenas de capas de pintura y restos de otros materiales plásticos que se le escapaban a la hora de limpiar los pinceles.

Lexa recolocó el piso, limpió el área y dejó todo como si nada hubiese sucedió ahí. Un trabajo perfecto, sin duda alguna. Corroboró que el agua fluyera adecuadamente, tomó sus herramientas y le brindó otra sonrisa afable a Clarke antes de despedirse, saliendo por la puerta donde los ladridos emocionados de Charles le esperaban.

Clarke se quedó observando el punto exacto donde fue la última vez que la vio antes de desaparecer. La sonrisa era acogedora pero sus ojos no, su mirada seguía siendo profundamente melancólica y eso la dejó tan consternada como su propia culpa. Las dudas y los recuerdos se arremolinaron cual tormenta en su mente, cada mínimo detalle desde que llegó hasta ese día la atacaron repetidamente, como ella lo hizo contra Lexa quién gozaba de entera inocencia, inconsciente de ser causante de su ira, cada escena la mostraba como lo que se consideraba en ese instante: una auténtica villana.

***


End file.
